Let's Just Keep It Simple
by pagetsgirl94
Summary: Emily is a college professor and when a student randomly propositions her she finds it very difficult to refuse. Can the forbidden, no strings attached, student teacher relationship work? And will the student be able to keep herself from falling for her beautiful professor and stay true to the original agreement or will she be heartbroken. Emily/OFC! No other CM characters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is random and weird but it popped in my head and won't leave. This is supposed to be out of no where, I want you to experience the shock that Emily would in this situation**

**Anyway, give it a shot and I hope you like it. Next chapter will be up tomorrow.**

Emily Prentiss was currently a professor at the University of Virginia. She had been teaching for years at this point and the psychology class she was teaching was one she had taught many times before. The semester was already in full swing. Emily had already graded two papers from the class and as usual the grades varied. She could easily tell which students were there to pass and which ones were there to learn. It didn't hurt her pride that some students only wanted to pass, she had been a university student so she knew what it was like.

There were over 30 students in her class and Emily was slowly getting to know the names of some people, especially the people in the front row. There was Joey, a guy who always wore a green sweater, Max, girl with black hair, and Allie. Emily was still working on getting to know people's names. Actually she really only knew those three names but that was better than none.

It was Friday afternoon and at the end of the class a few students came to talk to her and ask questions about their essay. Out of the corner of her eye Emily could see the front row group were leaving but Allie was sticking around.

Allie was a smart girl. So far she had gotten an 85 and an 87 on the two papers. She didn't talk much but she had some good insights and when she spoke everyone listened. Since Allie was doing so well in her class the two never spoke.

By the time the other students left Emily had finished putting her things away and was getting ready to leave the room when Allie stood up from her chair and walked over to her.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Allie asked with a smile.

"Yes of course." Emily responded. "But there's another class here so can we meet in my office?"

"Sure, even better." Allie responded and her smile grew as she followed Emily out of the classroom. If Allie was being honest with herself she had no idea what she was about to do or where it came from. Sure Allie was confident but this was really pushing it, even for her.

Allie followed behind Emily as they walked the three-minute walk to Emily's office. Emily unlocked the door and motioned for Allie to come in and sit down. Once she closed the door behind them she spoke. "Sorry about that. I didn't want to be in anyone's way." She started as she sat in her chair behind her desk.

"It's cool. I don't mind." Allie responded.

After a beat of silence Emily spoke again. "So, what did you need to speak to me about?" She asked, her hands resting in front of her on the desk.

Allie's bottom lip curled into her mouth and she flashed her beautiful brown eyes at Emily. "Well, I know this might sound a little weird but I'm not here to talk about my paper." Emily rose an eyebrow slightly in questioning but stayed quiet. "I'm actually here to discuss something personal."

"Ok?" Emily responded, thoroughly confused.

"I'm finding it difficult to concentrate in your class, which I know sounds like a lame cliché and it totally is but I really need your help with this."

"Uh, ok then, what can I do?" Emily asked. Her heart was pounding and she didn't know why but it was most likely due to the fact that she had no idea where this was going on.

"Stop being so damn distracting." Allie said with a sly smile. It was to late to back down now but that just gave her motivation.

Emily's breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened. "What-, I-, where is this coming from?" Emily was in total shock.

"I know it's completely crazy but ever since your first class I've been so distracted by you. The way you talk, the way you command the room, the way you lick your lip sometimes. I could really go on all day." Allie said with a soft chuckle as she slowly crossed her legs and leaned back and relaxed in the chair. "As much as you've been a distraction to me I haven't really thought this interaction through." Allie continued motioning between the two of them. "But I do know what I want."

Emily swallowed, dumbfounded and sitting stiffly in her chair. "And that is?"

Allie moved to the edge of her seat so that she was closer to the desk. "Something more than a student teacher relationship but definitely low key and fun." She replied, drawing slow patterns on the desk with her finger.

"Allie, I'm sorry but I don't understand." Emily said looking her student over, even though she knew exactly what Allie was talking about. "Are you being serious?"

"Of course." Allie responded, but when Emily didn't speak again she stood up and continued. "I know this is out of the blue but really think about it." She placed her hands on the desk and leaned down slightly, causing Emily to have to look up at her.

Allie shrugged her shoulders. "It could be fun. A little stress relief."

Emily's mouth was dry and she could feel her face flushing a deep pink. Of course Allie was pretty, smart, and right now she was exuding confidence with every word that fell from her lips, which was pretty attractive. But that was besides the point because Allie was her student.

"Allie, please sit." Allie sat. "I'm sorry but I don't really know what to say." She started. "You have great grades so far, an 85 and an 87 and if that's what you're capable of doing while distracted then I am impressed." She offered the best smile she could muster up. "When you speak in class it's very interesting. But I don't know why you trying to suck up to me. You don't need extra credit or help with the material."

"That's why I said it wasn't about class stuff. I wasn't lying. I don't want any free marks." Allie responded with a relaxed tone, straightening her shirt and effectively pulling it down to expose more cleavage. She caught Emily looking at her boobs and smirked.

"Ok then." Emily responded, desperately trying to come up with another excuse. Trying to convince herself and Allie that this was not a good idea. As the silence passed Allie's confidence grew, Emily didn't outright say no so that was a good sign.

"Listen Allie, nothing can happen between us. It is highly inappropriate and against the rules. It would create a conflict of interest for me and that can't happen. I'm sorry if I distract you but I can't help you. Also, I didn't say this was something I was interested in."

"Let me just ask you one question: Did you memorize every student's grades?" She asked, raising an eyebrow with a smile plastered across her face.

Emily stayed silent and looked away from Allie for a moment. "That's what I thought."

"That's besides the point. You are my student. Nothing can happen. End of story." Emily said firmly.

Allie's confidence hardly wavered even though she had just got rejected. "Ok back peddle a little and let me tell you the ground rules. You didn't even let me explain anything to you."

"This is crazy." Emily sighed, visibly flustered and running a hand through her hair.

"This would be all on your terms. You call me whenever you want me and then you decide how long I stay and that's it. You decide how often and you can stop it whenever you want to. The ball is in your court no matter what. No strings attached, no feelings, nothing serious at all." Allie finished.

"I already gave you an answer." Emily responded while trying to sound firm and confident even though she could hear her heart pounding in her ears.

"Sure you did." Allie smiled as she got up out of the chair. She leaned on the desk again. "My offer ends this time next week. After that we won't speak of it again. So think about it."

Emily just sat there absolutely dumbfounded and unable to stop looking up and down at Allie's body. Was Emily actually considering this? Allie moved away from the desk and walked towards the door. "Thank you for meeting with me." Allie said with a sexy, innocent smile. "Think about my offer and try not to look at my ass." As she left the office Emily looked at her ass and of course it was great god dammit.

"What the hell just happened?" Emily asked an empty room as she tried to wrap her head around the insanity that just occurred. And she tried to wrap her head around why she didn't just outright say no and tell her to leave and why was she still thinking about Allie and what it would be like to kiss that confidant mouth of hers.

Emily shook her head uselessly and tried her hardest to focus on working and not her beautiful student's crazy but a little pretty tempting proposition.


	2. Chapter 2

The psychology class that Allie was in was scheduled for Monday, Wednesday, and Friday's from 3:00- 4:00pm. If Allie stayed true to her word, Emily only had to get through three hours with her and then everything would be nothing more then a strange, distant fever dream.

It was currently Monday afternoon and Emily only had a half an hour before the class and then she would see Allie again. Emily had spent more of the weekend then she would ever admit thinking about Allie, mostly inappropriately. Almost exclusively inappropriately actually.

Allie was an attractive 24-year-old student who always seemed like she was in a good mood. Her smile was infectious, her voice was smooth, her body was sexy, and her confidence was alluring. She was interested in the class material and she never missed a class. She was someone that Emily had taken notice to almost immediately but knew that nothing could happen while she was her student. Plus the obvious age difference. Emily was almost double Allie's age.

To say Emily was taken by surprise when Allie waltzed into her office last Friday would be an understatement. It was as if Allie could read her mind. But to say Emily wasn't considering taking her up on the offer would be wrong.

The truth was that Emily had just gotten out of a three year relationship with a beautiful woman named Rebecca. Emily had been in love with Rebecca and actually considered asking Rebecca to marry her. But the relationship just didn't work out and they eventually mutually agreed that they wanted different things in life and that they didn't have enough in common.

That breakup was about two months ago and although it had been mutual, Emily was still not used to living alone and coming home to an empty apartment and not having someone to talk to all the time. And the sex, but that was beside the point.

Allie couldn't replace Rebecca. Emily found herself repeating that all weekend and into Monday. Trying to combat loneliness wasn't worth risking her job. But there was something about Allie that was so incredibly appealing and it had Emily thinking of the what if's and maybe's.

Emily gathered up her things, left her office, and slowly walked to the classroom. Her mind was filled with thoughts of Allie. As the students filed in Emily smiled at them and tried to busy herself. The class went smoothly and the students seemed interested in what she was talking about. Allie sat quietly and nicely in her usual spot and once class was over she walked out with her friends without so much as a glance in Emily's direction. If that's how the rest of the week was going to go then this was going to be easy.

Wednesday's class was much the same but this time Allie wore a shorter skirt and made eyes with Emily. Allie also flirted with her friend Max a little more and Emily was completely thrown off that it bothered her. It was actually really distracting, a little taste of her own medicine. Allie even came up to her after class and leaned into Emily slightly to compliment the lecture, giving Emily a great look at her cleavage before smirking and leaving with her friends. As she turned and left her perfume wafted to Emily and she closed her eyes and breathed in the light smell of some kind of flower. It relaxed her.

Not surprisingly Allie was in Emily's head and wouldn't leave. Which was probably exactly what Allie not only expected but wanted, which is why she was so god damn confident.

On Friday Allie and Max were walking together to Emily's class. Once they got close to the classroom she pulled him aside. "Hey, I need you to flirt with me in there." She said casually.

"Why?" Max asked. "Not that I'm complaining." He said with a smile.

"I just need to make someone jealous." Allie responded quickly.

"A new project of yours?" Max asked with a knowing look. "Male or female?"

"Does it really matter? You fantasize about it no matter what."

"That's true. Come on or we'll be late." Max said while walking to the door and holding it open for her.

He stood closely behind her and pretended to whisper stuff into her ear. When they sat in their seat Max's hand rested on her thigh as she stared into his eyes and spoke in a hushed tone.

Emily had noticed them as soon as they walked in and if this was another one of Allie's strategies then it was working. A strange bout of jealousy consumed Emily but she tried not to pay attention to it.

Emily had managed to keep her focus on her lecture pretty much the entire duration of the class, only glancing at Allie and Max a couple of times. They paid little attention to the lecture and a lot of attention to each other. Max kissed Allie's neck and she smiled at the things he whispered in her ear. His hand crawled up her leg to her upper thigh where he squeezed gently and ran his hand over her leg.

Emily wanted Allie. There was no way to ignore that now since it had been almost a week since she first approached Emily. The offer was about to end and Emily was now almost completely sure that she didn't want that to happen.

At the end of class as students left Emily heard Max and Allie's conversation.

"So," Max started as he ran his hand up and down her side. "Are you busy tonight? Maybe we could go out and have some fun."

Allie laughed effortlessly and smiled. She glanced at Emily who was watching them from the desk at the front of the room. "Well I thought I would have plans but as it turns out I don't. I would love to hang out with you at your place."

"That sounds gre-" Max started before being interrupted by Emily.

"Allie, can I speak to you for a minute."

Allie walked over to her with a smile plastered on her face, knowing she had won. Emily glanced up at her before looking back at her notes and continuing to pack up her things. "Come to my office in five minutes." She said calmly before turning to leave. "And wipe that smile off your face." She deadpanned before disappearing through the doors.

Allie excitedly walked back over to Max and he couldn't help but smile back at her. "I'm going to have plans!" She all but squealed.

"The professor? Really?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "That's ballsy even for you."

Allie laughed. "It paid off. Thanks for your help but I gotta run. I'll tell you all the details later." And with that she was out the door and on her way to Emily's office.

She all but ran to Emily office before taking a deep breath. She knocked on the door and heard a faint "Come in" before opening the door. Excitement and anxiety coursed through Allie's body as she turned the knob and opened the door.

"Please have a seat." Emily stated as she sat with her hands folded on her desk. Allie obeyed and sat down. Emily looked at Allie. "Ok, I'm in." She said simply after a few beats of silence.

"I knew I would wear you down." Allie smiled as she relaxed into her chair. "I'll give you my number and you can call me whenever you want." Allie scribbled down her number quickly on a pad of paper provided by Emily before pushing it back across the table.

"Come over to my place at 7 tonight. I'll text you my address and don't forget that this is all on my terms." Emily said as Allie stood up to leave.

"Perfect." Allie said, flashing her beautiful dark eyes at Emily. "This is gonna be so much fun. You're sexy as hell." She moaned, as her eyes travelled over the parts of Emily's body that weren't blocked by the desk. "Want a little preview?" Allie asked as she walked around the desk to where Emily was. Emily turned her chair so that she was facing Allie and watched as Allie leaned down slightly to capture her lips.

Emily's eyes fluttered closed as her lips moved against Allie's soft lips. A moan escaped her before she could stop it as Allie tongue pushed through her closed lips. Allie's hand tangled into Emily's hair as she held her in place as their tongue's danced together. When they parted they were both breathless. Emily bit her lip and looked into Allie's dark eyes. Allie smiled and pulled away, standing up straight and walking towards the door.

"Hell of a preview. See what you almost gave up?" She stated before leaving the office.

Finally Emily exhaled and slumped back in her chair. She had never done anything like that before, probably because none of her past students were crazy enough to proposition her like that. But if that kiss was any indication of what was to come then Allie was right, it would defiantly be fun and maybe it would help her get over her ex after all.

**A/N: Next chapter will be their first encounter. Let me know if you like this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: My first F/F story and sex scene so be nice :) Also Allie is vague on purpose so you can imagine her any way you want and there will be no other CM characters in this story. Hope everyone likes this chapter!**

At the end of the workday Emily got back to her apartment and tidied up a little. She picked up the blanket that had been abandoned on the living room floor and folded it. She then put some dishes in the dishwasher before going upstairs. She picked a towel off the bathroom floor and for some reason had the urge to make her bed and place all the pillows nicely on the bed.

She went back down to the kitchen and opened a bottle of wine and poured herself a healthy glass. She sighed and took a few big gulps to calm herself. It was almost seven and she was kind of excited for Allie to show up. But definitely nervous.

Emily finished off her glass of wine and began pouring another when there was a knock at the door. Her heart sped up as she walked to the door and opened it slowly. On the other side of the door was Allie causally leaning on the doorframe as if this was normal.

"Started without me, have you?" Allie asked with a smile, looking at the wine.

"There's one for you, don't worry." Emily said before raising the glass to her lips, trying to be as cool and calm as Allie. Emily moved to the side and let Allie into her apartment. She closed the door and watched as Allie slipped off her shoes and walked into the apartment like she had been there a hundred times before.

Allie walked into the kitchen with Emily close behind her and immediately poured herself a glass of wine. She looked at Emily who was on the other side of the island, leaning on the counter. "Cheers." She said lifting her glass slightly before taking a few healthy gulps of the bitter liquid.

She walked over to Emily and kissed her cheek, when Emily rose an eyebrow at her, Allie guided Emily's chin towards her and kissed her on the lips slowly. Allie moaned when Emily returned the kiss and made it more demanding. Their tongues battled as Allie pressed her body to Emily's, trapping her against the counter. When they parted Allie kissed a path down Emily's neck. She licked and sucked at her skin as Emily finished her second glass of wine. Allie felt Emily swallow and sigh above her. "I could definitely get used to this." She hummed, causing Allie to chuckle against her neck.

Allie moved away from Emily to set their glasses on the counter, and pulled her to the living room. "Sit down and let me entertain you." Allie said with a sly smile.

Emily obeyed and sat down on the couch with Allie standing in front of her in the dimly lit room. Allie slowly started unbuttoning her plaid shirt as Emily anxiously waited. "You know, I have been waiting a long time for this to happen and you've only been waiting a week. A few hours if you want to get technical." She finished unbuttoning the shirt and pulled it apart to reveal a classic black lace bra that hardly encased her boobs at all, making Emily's mouth dry. "That doesn't seem very fair, does it?" Allie asked tilting her head to the side as she unbuttoned her pants and pushed them off her hips, turning around to show her great ass and to reveal her matching black thong. She kicked the pants to the side and turned to face Emily once again.

Emily stared at Allie's body in front of her. Allie's skin looked so soft and smooth, her boobs begging to get out of that bra and her perfect ass waiting to be spanked. Allie smirked and straddled Emily.

Emily finally spoke. "Life's not fair." She said simply before crashing her lips to Allie's. Emily's hands tangled into Allie's hair as she held her head in place. But her hands quickly found Allie's ass and she reveled in the soft supple skin. Allie broke the kiss and trailed kisses from Emily's lips, to her jaw and then to her neck. Allie bit lightly as Emily groaned and pushed Allie's hips down to get Allie to grind on her.

"Fuck, you're sexy." Emily moaned, fondling Allie's ass. Allie pulled away from her and grabbed the bottom of Emily's shirt and pulling it off of her and dropping it on the floor.

Allie's eyes travelled the newly exposed skin eagerly. Her hands moved up Emily's stomach until she cupped Emily's boobs. Emily's hands did the same before reaching behind Allie and easily undoing her bra with one hand and throwing it aside. Allie raised an eyebrow. "Color me impressed." She breathed as Emily's fingers ran over her nipples gently making them stiff peaks. Emily leaned forward and captured one in her warm mouth while pinching the other. "Yes." Allie breathed as Emily sucked gently on her sensitive skin.

Allie squirmed above Emily as she trailed open-mouthed kisses across her skin until she reached the other nipple where the teasing continued. Allie's hand worked between them to unzip Emily's dress pants.

"Stand up." Emily ordered, to which Allie reluctantly complied. Emily slid her pants off her hips and Allie pulled them off her legs. Before Allie resumed her new favorite position on top of Emily, she took off her thong and threw it at Emily playfully. Emily smiled and threw it to the side.

This would be the perfect time to invite Allie into her bedroom but for some reason Emily was hesitating so she decided to leave it for next time, if there was a next time that is.

Allie sat on the couch again and Emily got on top of her. Their lips crashed together again as Emily pushed Allie to lie on the couch. Emily was a great kisser, so great that Allie almost forgot her first name as Emily kissed her senseless. Emily trailed kisses along her neck and Allie felt herself get wetter as Emily nibbled on her earlobe and as Emily's hot breath danced in her ear.

"Leave a mark on me." Allie moaned as Emily licked a path to her collarbone. Emily continued to Allie's boobs and began bit and sucking on the tender skin at the top of her boob. "Yes." Allie moaned as she laced her fingers through Emily's hair to keep her in place. "You're making me so fucking wet."

Emily moaned against her skin in approval. Once satisfied, Emily moved away to look at the already reddening skin. Allie took the opportunity to sit up and capture Emily's lips again. Allie's hands roamed Emily's body before breaking the kiss. "Why do you still have clothes on?" She asked before kissing her again. She unclasped Emily's bra, letting it fall between them before throwing it across the room. Allie's hands grasped Emily's boobs and she tweaked both nipples earning a groan from Emily. Both women were worked up and silently they decided that there was no need to delay this any longer.

Allie pushed on Emily's shoulders until she was lying down. Her fingers gently moved down Emily's body until they reached Emily's underwear, which she quickly took off. Allie looked over Emily's body in awe. She couldn't believe that some ballsy, half-assed proposition had worked and that she was actually having sex with this beautiful woman.

Allie's hands moved up Emily's legs, eventually putting pressure on Emily's thighs and opening her up more to Allie. "God dammit you're perfect." She moaned as her dark eyes met Emily's. Allie trailed a finger to the inside of her thigh before ghosting over Emily's pussy.

Emily twitched above her at the contact and Allie moaned at how wet she was. "Excited are we?" She teased. Allie moved herself further down the couch so that she was level with Emily's pussy. Due to limited space, and still wanting to tease Emily, Allie's ass was high in the air in perfect view.

Allie's tongue darted out and touched Emily's clit briefly causing Emily to gasp. Allie smirked and did it again, earning the same response. Her finger dipped into Emily's dripping pussy easily as she listened to the woman above her moan. It was like music to Allie's ears.

Her tongue moved across the sensitive bud as she pushed her finger deeper into Emily and Allie could feel how tight she was. She pulled her finger out and added another smoothly. She watched as Emily's head lolled to the side as she moaned. Allie set a slow pace, wanting to drag this encounter out as long as possible but Emily had other plans as her body rocked against Allie's hand, making her go faster and deeper.

Emily grabbed her boobs and looked down at Allie who was watching her back. Allie's beautiful eyes staring up at Emily, filled with lust and want, made her pussy tighten around Allie's finger. "Those eyes." Emily moaned. She could defiantly get used to seeing those eyes between her legs

Allie added a third finger and continued to thrust easily into Emily's waiting body. She curled her fingers deep inside Emily and watched as Emily's head slammed back into the couch and a loud moan filled the room.

Emily could feel her orgasm building but she wanted it now. Her body grinded on Allie's hand harder as she moaned. "Faster." Allie sped up her thrusts and Emily's moans grew louder and her breathing became heavier in response.

Allie looped her free arm around Emily's waist to hold her down so that she could pleasure Emily better, but Emily shot her the sexiest death glare that Allie had ever received.

"You're sexy when you're about to cum." Allie said with a smirk.

"I'm sexy when I cum too." Emily stated causing Allie to chuckle.

"Tell me what to do." Allie breathed causing a shiver to run through Emily's body.

"Fuck, suck on my clit." Emily groaned, as she felt her body tighten in anticipation.

Allie obeyed and gently sucked on Emily's clit as her finger continued to pump into her quickly.

"God damn!" Emily screamed, her back arching off the couch violently as a wave of pure pleasure washed over her. "Yes!" She panted. "That's so fucking good."

One of Emily's hands pulled on her nipple as the other ran through her hair. Her head slammed into the couch again and her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to remember to breathe. Her body arched off the couch to try and get impossibly closer to Allie.

Allie felt Emily's pussy fluttering around her fingers, as she got closer to her orgasm. Allie watched Emily's chest rise and fall rapidly and her body unable to stay still. A pink flush had covered Emily's face and chest and Allie knew that she was about to see the sexiest woman fall apart.

"I'm so close." She warned as she felt her body tense. "Don't stop!"

Allie sucked on Emily's clit harder and curled her fingers up again causing Emily to finally fall apart.

"Fuck!" Emily dragged out in a scream as her body twitched as intense pleasure ran through her body. Allie watched in awe as Emily came around her. Emily's face was scrunched up in pleasure and eyes sealed shut. Allie felt Emily's pussy clamp down and her cum around her fingers and was itching to taste her.

Emily gasped for air as she came down from her orgasm and Allie slowed her fingers and started lightly sucking on her worked out clit. Her body still pushed against Allie's finger but not as hard and her head feel forward so that she was watching Allie through her heavy lidded eyes.

"Holy shit." Emily chuckled breathlessly as she started to catch her breath. She ran a hand through her hair and wiped the sweat from her brow.

Allie removed her fingers and put them in her mouth eagerly. She moaned at the sweet taste. "You look good and taste good." She laughed as her lust filled eyes raked over her professor, a satisfied look gracing her beautiful face as her breathing returned to normal.

Emily sat up and captured Allie's lips with hers, tasting herself as she deepened the kiss. She pushed Allie so that she was lying down. Allie threaded her hand in Emily's hair to keep her in place. Below Emily Allie's body rolled into hers trying to get any contact to relieve herself.

Emily broke the kiss and trailed kisses along her neck and to her ear. She licked the shell of her ear and nibbled gently. "Tell me how much you want me to touch you." Emily whispered in her ear.

Allie whimpered. "You have no idea." She replied honestly. Her body was practically screaming to be touched.

"I have an idea." Emily said with a smirk. She trailed open-mouthed kisses down Allie's chest, briefly sucking on her painfully stiff nipples before moving down to her stomach. Emily's tongue moved further down Allie's body, nipping at her thigh, making Allie gasp and her pussy to get impossibly wetter.

"Don't tease me." Allie begged as Emily got close to her pussy. Emily moved to get a better angle before gliding two fingers into Allie. "Yes!" Allie moaned as she grinded her pelvis eagerly into Emily's hand.

Emily was amazed by how wet she was. It ignited her and she sucked Allie's clit lightly causing Allie to scream in pleasure. Emily loved being able to get those sounds to come out Allie so easily.

"I'm so close already." Allie panted with a laugh. Weeks of anticipation were like foreplay to Allie and there was no way she was going to last. Her hands cupped her boobs and she played with her nipples. Emily sucked on her clit and pumped her fingers deep inside her warmth. She felt Allie's walls flutter around her fingers and try uselessly to keep them deeper inside her. "Fuck me." Allie moaned, her eyes closing and her hand moving to hold Emily in place on her sensitive clit. Emily added a third finger and Allie gasped as her orgasm rolled through her body.

"Fuck yes!" She moaned, closing her eyes and feeling her body tense around Emily's fingers as she came. Her body grounding on Emily's fingers as they stayed deep inside her until her orgasm had subsided. Emily continued to suck on her clit until pleasure became too much and Allie pushed on her gently. "Ok shh, shh." She laughed breathlessly.

Emily moved away from her and reclined on the other side of the couch with a smile. Allie's breathing returned to normal and she looked at Emily. "I can't believe that just happened." Allie said with a smile that matched her professors.

Emily just laughed before getting up. She kissed Allie briefly before going to the kitchen and grabbing their wine glasses. When she returned Allie graciously took the glass. They sat in a relatively comfortable silence for a few minutes before Emily finally spoke.

"So, do you do this often?" She asked, looking at a still naked Allie.

"Have sex with my professors?" Allie responded and Emily nodded. "No, you would be the first. Do you sleep with your students?"

"Of course not!" Emily exclaimed, her voice rising on octave.

"What do you mean of course not?" Allie laughed. "You just did."

Emily rolled her eyes but couldn't help but laugh a little. "Yeah you're the first."

Allie crawled over to the other side of the couch where Emily was. She kissed her gently. "No competition then." She said against Emily's soft lips. Emily deepened the kiss before they pulled away.

"I'm pretty sure you have blown away any competition." Emily reassured.

"Maybe next time you'll let me in your bedroom and I'll really impress you." Allie whispered before moving away and getting off the couch. She began looking for her clothes and redressing as Emily watched.

Once she was finished getting dressed she let out a satisfied sigh and looked at Emily. "I don't want to overstay my welcome so I'm going to go." She stated as Emily stood up and put on her underwear and pulled her shirt over her head. They walked to the front door where Allie slipped on her shoes again. "Call me when you want." She said simply before they said goodbye.

Once Emily closed the door she smiled to herself. That was actually really easy and lots of fun. Emily could a hundred percent see them doing that again and she was excited about it.

Emily settled in on the couch and watched TV before getting a shower and going to bed.

Allie on the other hand called Max and they met at a bar for drinks. She proceeded to tell him all the details like she promised and they had a great time talking until Allie called it a night and went home and went to sleep, her mind filled with images of her sexy professor.


	4. Chapter 4

On Saturday Allie woke up and if it wasn't for the hickey on her chest then she wouldn't be sure any of it was real. She ran her fingers over it gently and smiled at the memory. All she wanted to do was go back to Emily's apartment but she knew she had to wait for Emily to contact her.

Besides Allie had essays to write, and right now she was starving so she needed breakfast. She went to her tiny kitchen and made some toast for herself and watched a little TV, which of course turned into a lot of TV because Allie had no motivation to start her work.

Eventually though she casually read articles that she could use in her essay and studied for an exam she had in a few weeks.

Sunday was much the same but she got a text from Emily late into the evening that requested her. Allie smiled at her phone and went to get ready. She changed out of her comfy clothes and into something a little sexier before booking it out of her apartment and on the way to Emily's.

Meanwhile at Emily's apartment Emily was much less nervous for Allie to come over. She spent most of Sunday deciding on whether or not to invite Allie over but ultimately she just wanted her.

Emily anxiously waited until finally there was a knock on her door. She quickly opened the door to see Allie wearing a long coat that resembled a trench coat and sexy heels.

Emily backed into her apartment to make room so Allie could come in. She wore that confident smile that made Emily weak.

Allie grabbed the tie of her jacket and gently pulled until it came undone but still stayed closed, not yet revealing what she was wearing underneath. Emily's eyes were fixated on her as she waited patiently for Allie to reveal herself.

Finally Allie opened the jacket and let it fall off her shoulders and pool around her feet.

"Allie." Emily moaned. Allie stood in front of her dressed in a deep red front clasp bra with a lace overlay and a matching thong and those black fuck me shoes. "Fuck you're sexy." Emily breathed. She was in awe of Allie and she wondered how long that would continue. She took a few steps and closed the distance between them, crashing her lips to Allie's.

Emily's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled Allie to her body. Their tongues met in the middle and Allie gently sucked on Emily's tongue before she broke the kiss. "You are to good to be true." Emily said with a smile that Allie returned. Emily grabbed Allie's hand and led her upstairs to her bedroom. Allie stopped at the top of the stairs and kissed Emily again. She couldn't get enough of her soft lips and her hands couldn't get enough of Emily's body. Allie moved her hands down Emily's back and grabbed her ass. Emily kissed along her jaw and neck as she continued guide Allie to her bedroom. Allie guided Emily's mouth back to hers as they stumbled into the bedroom.

"Nice room." She mumbled against Emily's lips before Emily pushed her on the bed. Allie moved up as Emily climbed on quickly after her, eager to continue their grab and pull. Emily pulled her shirt over her head before returning her attention to Allie.

Allie's hands worked between them and unbuttoned Emily's dark jeans as Emily unclasped Allie's bra then immediately caressed the newly exposed skin. Emily leaned down to capture a nipple in her mouth. Allie moaned softly and shimmied out of her thong as Emily nibbled her skin.

Allie wrapped her arm around Emily's waist and moved them so that Emily was lying on the bed and Allie on top of her. Emily raised an eyebrow and Allie just smirked. She looked at Emily's body and was frustrated that she wasn't naked.

"We need to work on getting your clothes off faster." Allie stated as she got off of Emily and pulled her pants and underwear off her body. Emily laughed and sat up to unclasp her bra and throw it to the side. "Much better." Allie stated as she looked over her body.

"Come here." Emily whispered in a husky voice that made anticipation run through Allie's body. Allie climbed back on the bed, peppering kisses along Emily's skin.

Emily felt her body respond to every kiss until Allie was kissing her neck. "I want to play." Emily moaned, dragging her short nails along Allie's back.

Allie moaned, moving away from her enough to meet her desire filled eyes. "What do you have in mind?" She asked.

"Just sit pretty for a second." Emily replied before moving off the bed and disappearing into what Allie assumed was her walk in closet. Allie reclined on the bed and spread her legs, absentmindedly touching herself. Emily reappeared a few seconds later with a pink colored toy.

Emily watched as Allie touched herself for a few seconds before moving back onto the bed. She dropped the toy next to her and put her hand over Allie's, guiding her fingers, along with Allie's, into Allie's slick pussy. Allie gasped as their fingers entered with no resistance, stretching her. She crashed her lips against Emily's, their tongues battling as Emily swallowed her moans.

Emily removed her fingers and grabbed the toy. She sat up and licked the tip, smiling at Allie as she groaned at the site. "Put it in your mouth." Allie demanded as she fucked herself with her fingers. Emily obeyed and put the toy in her mouth, sucking on the top before sliding more into her mouth. "You look so pretty." Allie moaned as she watched Emily suck on the toy through heavy-lidded eyes, her fingers curling inside her.

Emily licked the toy before pulling away from her mouth and bringing it to Allie's dripping entrance. She pulled Allie's fingers out of her pussy and replaced it with the toy, gently guiding into Allie until she was full. A loud, drawn out moan feel from Allie's lips. "Fuck me."

Emily pulled the toy out slightly and pushed it back in. "You're so tight." She groaned as she fucked Allie fast and deep. Allie's body grinded on the toy as Emily kissed a path up her body. Emily kissed Allie's jaw as she moaned and cursed in her ear. "Touch yourself." Emily demanded against her skin.

Allie moved a hand down her body until she hit her clit. A wave of pleasure coursed through her as she felt her orgasm build. A loud cry came from Allie as she played with herself while Emily fucked her relentlessly. "Fuck that's good." She moaned.

Allie's hair was messy, her free hand fisting the bed sheets, her eyes dark with desire, and her mouth parted slightly. "You look so hot Allie." She moaned, smirking when Allie moaned in response to her name falling from Emily's lips. She got closer to Allie's ear. "Tell me how close you are." Emily breathed before licking the shell of her ear.

"I'm so close Em." Allie panted. "I'm gonna cum!" She moaned as her body tensed. Emily thrusted the toy into her faster as she felt Allie's pussy tighten around the toy. Allie's eyes closed tightly and her toes curled as her orgasm took over. "Yes!" She managed in a chocked out moan.

Emily watched as Allie was rendered speechless as her body tightened and shook in pleasure. Emily smirked to herself, she finally got Allie to shut that confident mouth of hers. Emily slowed the pace of the toy as Allie's orgasm subsided before taking it out and offering it to Allie. She licked it clean eagerly and then took it from Emily.

Allie looked at Emily though heavy eyes and smiled. "Your turn." She said sitting up and pressing her lips to Emily's and guiding her back on the bed. Allie pressed her body to Emily's and felt Emily's hips buck into her and an arm wrapped around her waist to keep her close.

"I want to make you scream." Allie moaned as her hands wandered to Emily's boobs, teasing them and bringing her mouth to capture the stiff peaks in her mouth. Emily gasped and Allie looked up at her.

"Harder." Emily demanded and Allie sucked harder and more of her soft skin in her mouth. "Yes." Emily hissed in response.

Allie's hand continued down Emily's body until it reached her slick pussy. She guided two fingers into Emily easily and watched Emily's eyes roll back in pleasure. God, she had no idea how sexy she was.

Allie moved away from her and sat up slightly to grab the toy. "Can I fuck you?" Allie asked waving the toy gently in front of Emily.

Emily nodded her head quickly and Allie wasted no time moving down Emily's body. She wet the toy before putting it against Emily's dripping entrance, teasing her with it before slowly pushing it into her. Emily's head fell back in the pillows as a sigh fell from her lips. Although it was a beautiful sound Allie wanted to hear her scream not sigh.

Allie pulled the toy almost all the way out of Emily before quickly thrusting it back deep inside her earning a scream from Emily. "Fuck!" Allie continued the fast pace and Emily's hand quickly found her clit and began playing with it roughly. Emily's back arched as she gasped as the toy hit all the right spots. "That's so good." She moaned as she locked eyes with Allie.

"Sit on my face." Emily demanded in breathy pants. Quickly Allie took off her shoes and then carefully Allie moved her leg over Emily so that she could position herself over Emily's face. She gently lowered herself and Emily immediately took her clit into her mouth and wrapped her arms around Allie's thighs to hold her in place. Allie's back arched violently and she resumed thrusting the toy into Emily. Emily loved the feeling of Allie's ass pressed against her face. Their combined cries of pleasure filled the room as they both got closer to their release.

Emily's grip on Allie's thighs tightened and her body arched under Allie. "Fuck yes!" Emily groaned as she came around the toy. Allie kept up the pace as Emily rode out her orgasm.

Still gasping for air Emily pulled on Allie's thighs to bring her pussy back to her mouth, sucking on her clit again. Allie moaned and rocked her hips slowly over Emily, trying to be careful. She felt a wave of heat rush through her body as she got closer to the finish line.

"You're good at that." Allie moaned with a breathy chuckle. Her hips began to move faster against Emily's mouth. She grabbed Emily's boobs as she felt the familiar tension in the pit of her stomach. Allie's back arched as pleasure took over. Her body shook above Emily as she kept a tight hold on Allie. "Yes, yes, yes!" Allie chanted, rolling her hips quickly and uncontrollably.

Once her orgasm had finished Emily reluctantly let go of Allie and let get off of her. Emily's face was pink and she was slightly out of breath but wore a big smile. Emily wiped her mouth before Allie kissed her passionately. "That was nice." Allie said when they parted. She lid down next to Emily and heard her sigh contently.

Neither woman realized just how late it was. Emily had spent a good portion of the evening deciding whether or not to invite Allie over so by the time she came over it was already close to 10:00pm.

"It was." Emily replied sleepily. "When you get your bearings back you can leave. You don't need me to let you out." Emily reasoned, mostly to herself, through a yawn.

Allie laughed. "Tired are you?" Emily just nodded and cuddled into her more. Allie was pretty tired too if she was being honest. Allie wrapped her arms around Emily and rested her head just above Emily's. The two women quickly fell asleep and slept peacefully and soundly until the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Emily woke up to her alarm buzzing beside her. As she tried to move and turn it off she felt an arm wrapped around her waist. She looked over and saw a sleeping Allie next to her. Emily moved enough to turn off her alarm but not disturb Allie.

Emily knew that she had told Allie to leave last night. Staying the night was crossing a line that Emily wasn't ready to cross. But Allie looked pretty cute with bedhead and she was still naked, which was always a plus. Emily got out of bed carefully, lifting Allie's arm off of her, and didn't wake Allie. For whatever reason Emily didn't want to wake her up yet.

But it was Monday morning so Emily had to get ready for work. She got dressed and went downstairs to put on some coffee before returning to her room to put on some makeup. Once she was ready she knew she had to wake Allie up.

She went to the end of her bed. "Allie." She said softly which got her no response.

"Allie." She repeated a little louder, earning her a little rustle.

"Allie!" She said loudly, earning a groan. Success. "Come on Allie, you have to get up. I have to get to work and you were supposed to leave last night."

It took Allie a few sleepy seconds to figure out where the hell she was and who the hell was talking but quickly she realized she was still at Emily's. "You told me I could stay." She replied, burying her face into the pillows.

"No I didn't." Emily responded laughing lightly. "I said to let yourself out and you fell asleep."

Like a flash Allie remembered that that was exactly what happened. She slowly sat up, eyes still mostly closed. "You're right." She yawned. "You're totally right. I'll be out of here as soon as I find my clothes."

"You didn't wear any clothes." Emily stated.

Allie rubbed her eyes and pointed at Emily absentmindedly. "Right again. Ok that makes it quicker." She said, sleep still invading her voice, as she got up from the bed.

Emily walked over to the closet. "Let me get you some clothes before you go." She quickly grabbed a sweater and a pair of leggings that looked like they would fit her. She came out and threw the clothes at Allie. "Hurry up, I have to get to campus."

"You're not as pleasant in the morning." Allie replied lightly.

Emily smiled and walked over to Allie. "And you," She started before kissing her. "Have overstayed your welcome." She finished, moving away from her and leaving the room to go down to the kitchen to get coffee for the two of them.

Allie went to the bathroom and changed into the clothes, loving the slight smell of Emily on them. She splashed some water on her face and grabbed the mouthwash off the counter and swished some around before leaving the bathroom and joining Emily downstairs.

"You look hot in my clothes." Emily stated when Allie walked into the kitchen. Allie did a lack luster, tired twirl causing Emily to laugh. "Here." Emily said pushing a travel cup full of coffee towards her, which Allie took graciously.

Emily looked at her watch and went to pick up her bag and purse. "We have to leave." Allie nodded and walked towards the door with Emily quickly behind her.

"See you in class." Allie said before they left the apartment and went separate ways.

When Emily got in her car she realized that the morning wasn't as bad as she thought it was but again there was a line and Emily didn't want Allie to be anything more than a good time. That was the agreement. Emily needed to keep Allie at arms length and besides Emily didn't want a real relationship, especially with a student that was almost half her age. Just sex. So why was she trying so hard to convince herself that she didn't like waking up to a sleepy Allie? Next time she called for Allie she would make sure it wasn't too late so that they wouldn't fall asleep afterwards.

When Emily got to work she had a meeting with some fellow psychology professors that lasted most of the morning and then planned her class for the afternoon.

Meanwhile Allie went home and crashed on the couch for a few more hours, not quite ready to start the day yet. When she woke she made herself some lunch before heading to campus to go to the library and get some work done. She debated changing out of Emily's clothes but decided that it would be fun to wear them to her class.

At 3:00pm students started filing into the classroom and Emily greeted them. Allie had met up with a few of her friends before class so their front row group walked in together, smiling and laughing. Emily glanced at them and her jaw dropped when she saw that Allie was still wearing her clothes. Allie glanced at her and smirked as Emily forced her mouth closed.

Once class was finished Allie and her friends were making plans to go out for coffee. They left the classroom and began walking towards one of the crappy coffee shop on campus when Allie got a text from Emily that read. 'My office now'.

"On second thought I'm gonna take a rain check. I really have to start my English paper or I'm going to be so screwed." She lied before saying bye to everyone and going the opposite way, towards Emily's office.

She knocked on the door and Emily opened it and all put pulled her into the office. Emily closed the door and pushed her against the wall. "You little tease." She mumbled before crashing her lips to Allie's. Allie moaned, wrapping her arms around Emily's waist and pulling their bodies together. Their hands were frantic, grabbing and pulling roughly at each other through their clothes. They parted and Emily trailed openmouthed kisses along Allie's neck, biting and sucking harshly, as Allie grabbed Emily's ass.

"You like my outfit?" Allie moaned with a smile plastered on her face. Emily hummed in her ear and Allie giggled. Emily captured Allie's lips again and lacing her hand in her hair, pulling just enough to make Allie's knees weak. "How far is this gonna go?" Allie mumbled against Emily's lips, as she felt herself get more and more turned on by the second.

Emily reluctantly pulled away. "Not as far as I want. Not here." Emily kissed her again before moving away and going to sit at her desk, trying to mask how breathless she was. "Sorry I jumped you like that." She said with a chuckle.

"Oh my god," Allie breathed, pushing herself away from the wall. "Don't ever apologize for that. You only need to apologize for turning me on and then walking away."

"And you can't come over tonight." Emily said. "I have to go out with all the psychology professors for a yearly dinner." She deadpanned with an eye roll.

"Sounds fun." Allie responded as she sat down in a chair on the opposite side of the desk. "Don't sound so excited."

"They don't entertain me like you do." Emily said with a teasing smirk.

"You mean you don't all have an orgy at the end of the night?" Allie responded in mock disbelief, laughing when Emily gagged. "I should get going so you can do some work." She walked around to Emily's side of the desk and leaned down. "Try not to think about me getting myself off later while you're at that boring dinner." She kissed Emily's lips and pulled away when Emily deepened it, an evil smile plastered on her face. "Call me when you want me." She said as walked towards the door.

Emily just shook her head and smiled, watching her leave and now dreading the dinner more than usual.

Over the next two weeks Emily and Allie found their rhythm. Emily texted her mostly every second day, not too late, and Allie would go over and they would fuck and then Allie would leave. And not once did Allie accidently stay the night again, although Emily constantly made jokes about it. And the little office visits became very regular. They would make out for a while and tease each other to no end, seeing how far one could push the other. Emily had to admit; it made the workday much more entertaining.

On Friday Emily assigned them another essay to write. Ten pages with a minimum of 5 references and it built on the last essay they had written and it was due in two weeks. The students seemed to fair well with that so everyone was pleased.

Allie decided to get an early start on her essay since she had other course work to do as well. It was almost spring break and she was about up to her eyeballs in studying and essays. Of course spending so much time at Emily's wasn't helping and she was starting to see the consequences of that. Two midterms, two papers, a presentation, and now Emily's paper was all happening in the same week.

Allie spent all weekend working on schoolwork and was scrambling to get her work done but was overwhelmed by the amount of things she had to do.

It was Sunday evening and Allie poured herself another cup of coffee and opted to skip dinner, even though she skipped lunch, so that she could finish writing the outline of Emily's paper.

While scanning through what seemed like an endless amount of articles Allie's phoned vibrated.

'Come over' It read, from Emily. Allie read it and sighed. She wanted to so badly but she was drowning in all the work she had to do.

She sent a text to Emily that said. 'I can't, I'm drowning in work'. It was the first time she had ever said no to Emily since they started their little arrangement and it didn't feel good.

A few minutes later Allie's phone started to ring and she thought about not answering it but when she looked at the caller ID it was Emily so she picked it up.

"I'm sorry I can't come over. I have so much work to do, you have no idea." Allie said when she answered the phone, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Have you eaten?" Emily asked instead of acknowledging what Allie had said.

"Not recently." Allie responded.

"Why don't you come over and you can do some work while I cook us dinner."

"Uhh, yeah that would be cool." Allie said, a little surprised. "Will I get food poisoning though? Because I have kind of a busy couple weeks coming up and I can't afford to be-"

"Oh fuck off." Emily laughed, cutting Allie off. "Just come over and I'll show you how well I can cook."

"Alright, I'll see you soon." Emily said before hanging up. She got up and packed a few books in her bag and her laptop before grabbing her purse, turning off the lights and leaving her apartment.

On the drive to Emily's she wondered why Emily had invited her over for dinner. Emily was the one who was keeping Allie at arms length so it was strange.

Allie on the other hand was pretending to just be in it for sex but she really liked Emily. She liked spending time with her and laughing with her. So Allie was definitely excited to spend real time together. She put a lot of pressure on herself to be Emily's perfect fantasy and to keep her interested. But tonight she was going to be herself completely.

Soon Allie was knocking on Emily's door and was quickly let in. "Come in." Emily said as she opened the door.

Emily kissed her as she closed the door. Allie sighed contently before they separated. Emily's eyes were filled with desire but she pushed it aside so that Allie could write and she could cook.

Allie settled on the couch and Emily went into the kitchen, she still had a good view of Allie. Emily was making homemade pizza and she had made a chocolate dip, similar to mousse earlier that day. All she had to do was cut up vegetables and other toppings for the pizza and fruit for the chocolate dip.

Meanwhile Allie was concentrating on her paper so intently and Emily had to admit that she looked adorable. After twenty minutes Allie got up and stretched, putting her laptop on the couch and leaving the room to go to the bathroom, just as Emily put the pizza in the oven. When she was out of the room Emily walked over to see what she was working on and discovered it was the paper for her class.

She read a few lines and wrinkled her nose a little, not loving the direction Allie was going with it.

"Hey!" Allie said loudly when she entered the room and saw Emily bent over the couch reading her paper. "You can't read it before it's done. There's gotta be a rule against that." She said pulling Emily away from the couch and hugging her from behind.

Emily laughed. "That's the rule you're concerned about breaking?" She asked, turning in Allie's arms. Allie shrugged and kissed Emily, Emily quickly deepened it causing Allie to moan and grip her waist tighter.

When they parted Allie placed sloppy kisses along Emily's jaw and neck, making Emily's knees weak.

"We have a little while before dinner if you want to play." Emily moaned, running her nails lightly along the top of Allie's back.

"I always want to play with you." Allie responded, pulling Emily around to the other side of the couch. She pulled Emily's shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor as she found Emily's lips again. Their tongues danced as Allie unclasped Emily's bra and let it fall between them, quickly filling her hands with the soft skin.

Allie pushed Emily onto the couch, pulling off her shirt and pants as Emily pushed her own leggings off her hips. Allie pulled her leggings off before climbing up her body, peppering kisses along her skin as she went. Capturing a nipple in her mouth and earning a moan from Emily. Sucking as hard as she wanted and feeling Emily's body squirm underneath her.

Allie moved down her body and Emily spread her legs wide. Allie's fingers ghosted over her pussy and Emily's body twitched. She slid her fingers into her easily and Emily moaned loudly.

"Feel good?" Allie asked, a cocky smile gracing her face.

Emily nodded quickly. "Faster." She demanded, her eyes closing as Allie obeyed and moved her fingers faster. "Fuck me." She moaned.

"You like the way I fuck you?" Allie asked.

"Yes." Emily breathed as she pinched her nipples and massaged her boobs. Allie lowered her head and teased her clit with her tongue. Emily's back arched and her breath caught in her throat.

Allie smirked and pulled away. "Did you think about me getting myself off at your dinner?"

Emily groaned and Allie felt Emily's pussy tighten around her fingers. "God yes." She panted. "Every fucking minute." Her pelvis grinded on Allie's hand. "Allie, please, I'm so close." She begged.

Allie kept her pace up and lowered her head again, sucking on her clit lightly. Emily's body arched off the couch quickly and a scream filled the room. "Fuck!"

Allie felt Emily clamp down around her fingers as she came quickly. Her loud moans filled the apartment, better than any music Allie had ever heard. One hand ran through her hair and the other gripped her boob tightly as her body tensed. "Fuck yes." She moaned as she grinded on Allie's hand and face, riding her orgasm out.

The timer on the oven started beeping and Allie jumped up and went to the kitchen to turn off the timer and get the pizza out of the oven while Emily got her breath back. Allie turned off the oven. "Dinners ready." She said. Emily got off the couch and walked into the kitchen, still naked.

"It does have to cool a little." She said, pressing her body against Allie's and kissing along the back of her neck.

"Take me." Allie moaned. Emily pulled her back to the couch where she laid down and let Emily take off her thong. Emily wasted no time licking and teasing her clit.

"I love how wet you get when you fuck me." Emily groaned as she slipped her fingers into Allie's dripping wet pussy. "Feel how easy that was?" Allie moaned her response.

Emily's other hand rubbed Allie's clit quickly as she slipped a third finger deep into her. Allie was already so close and was just about rendered speechless, only managing a gasp and a chocked out moan.

Allie's orgasm came fast and hard and she saw fireworks explode behind her eyes as she all but screamed in pleasure. "God damn!" Allie's hands held onto Emily's to stop her movements when the pleasure became too much, but Emily still curled her fingers up causing Allie to gasp. Finally Allie opened her eyes and she sat up to kiss Emily. "I'm hungry." She mumbled.

Emily laughed and got up. She put on her underwear and sweater and then went to the kitchen to cut the pizza while Allie grabbed a bottle of wine from the counter and poured them two glasses of wine.

Allie went to the living room and put on her underwear and bra before returning back to the kitchen. The two of them sat at the table and ate in relative silence. Allie complimented the food.

"I love how easy you are." Emily said instead of thanking her.

Allie chocked on her wine. "I am not easy!" She responded, her voice high as a kite, which made Emily laugh.

"I made you cum in like 30 seconds."

Allie rolled her eyes but couldn't get the smile off her face. "Whatever." She waved off as she continued to eat. They talked about nothing in particular and continued to poke fun at each other. When they finished eating Emily whisked the dishes away.

"I'll take care of the dishes. You go and write the paper and rethink where you're going with it." Emily instructed.

"Hey," Allie stated as she stood up. "It's a work in progress." She chuckled before going back into the living room, knowing that the angle she was taking in the paper was not very strong.

Emily put the dishes in the dishwasher and then cut up some bananas, strawberries, and apples, putting them on a nice plate and then taking the chocolate dip out of the fridge and putting it on the plate as well.

She picked it up and brought it to the living room. "Dessert is ready." She announced, drawing Allie's attention away from her laptop.

"Yum!" She squealed as Emily put it on the coffee table and sat down next to Allie. She picked up a strawberry, dipping it before taking a bite and moaning at the taste.

Emily followed suit with a piece of apple. "Damn that's good." She noted.

The two settled on the couch, eating away, Allie in a more reclined position and Emily sitting sideways with one arm draping across the back of the couch. Allie still had her laptop in her lap, looking at the screen intently. Emily could see the wheels turning and waited for her to speak.

"Ok so what if I don't put as much focus on the shitty experiments that were done by this guy and focus more on the long-term and short-term impacts, expanding on that with theories about the effects that trauma and stress have on development and later life achievement." Allie said before popping another piece of fruit into her mouth.

"Better." Emily confirmed while dipping some banana in the chocolate. "I know what the experiments were, I taught them in class, so you don't need to recount them in so much detail." Emily explained. "Focus on one, maybe two theories so that you can go into a lot of detail there."

Allie smirked. "Sleeping with the prof has some perks."

Emily rolled her eyes. "You don't need me to get an A, we already know that."

"That's true." Allie confirmed. She closed her laptop and looked at the time. It was already almost nine. "I should get going, I have to study for a Spanish test I have in a few days."

Emily moved closer to Allie, kissing her briefly. "I was looking forward to licking chocolate off you."

Allie groaned. "Stop it, you're making me want to stay and I really can't as amazing as that sounds."

"What, you can't spare 30 seconds?" Emily said with a laugh

"Fuck off." She said with a huff but a smile still graced her face, despite her best efforts. She put her stuff in her bag and redressed. "See you in class tomorrow." She said before kissing Emily one last time and then letting herself out.

Emily was pleased with the evening. She had fun with Allie and liked spending time with her and cooking for her. Maybe this type of night could be a once a month thing or something.

Emily washed up the dishes and put the fruit and chocolate away before getting a nice hot bath and relaxing for the rest of the evening.


	6. Chapter 6

Most of the next week Allie was pretty busy with school work. She had many study groups with her friends, read countless articles, and pulled an all nighter to finish a paper for English class.

During Wednesday's class Allie noticed that Emily wasn't looking at her. It actually seemed like Emily was avoiding eye contact and she hadn't greeted Allie when she first walked into the classroom. After class Emily wasted no time texting Allie and telling her to come to her office.

Allie walked to the office and waited for Emily to let her in. But this time instead of frantically making out she just walked back to the desk. "Everything alright?" Allie asked as she closed the door.

"Yes and no." Emily started. "Some colleagues have noticed that you spend a lot of time in here with me and they questioned me about it yesterday."

Allie's eyes widened and Emily quickly continued. "They were wondering if you were bothering me." She laughed lightly at the irony. "But it did make me realize that people are always watching and I think we should cool it down for a while so that we get off people's radar."

Allie sat back in her seat, immediately calmer knowing that no one was suspicious of their relationship yet. "So people have noticed that I come to your office a lot?" Emily nodded. "So you called me to your office to tell me this?"

Emily's mouth opened to respond and then closed. A goofy smile graced her face. "God dammit!" She laughed when she realized, making Allie laugh with her.

"Is that PhD on the wall fake?" Allie said with a laugh, pointing at the framed piece of paper.

"Oh shut it." Emily replied. "Anyway the point is that we should slow it down a little and not see each other as often. My colleagues, who also happen to be my friends, have been wondering why I don't hang out with them anymore or invite them over to my apartment for drinks. I just don't want people connecting any dots."

Allie nodded and stood up, walking around to Emily's side of the desk. Allie sat on the edge and slid to the middle so that she was in front of Emily. "You act like I have a say in how often we meet." She started. "This is all on your terms remember?"

Emily rolled her eyes, duh. "Right, kinda forgot about that." She replied lightly. "Well looks like I should just be having this conversation with myself."

"I know what you're saying. Spring break is soon so maybe we can hook up a few times then but not at all this week, and no more office meetings." Allie said getting off the desk and straddling Emily. She kissed Emily softly. "But I'm here right now."

Emily deepened the kiss, pushing her tongue through Allie's lips and holding her head in place. Allie's nails dug into Emily's shoulders as Emily broke the kiss and kissed along Allie's jaw. Allie's body grinded on Emily lightly, her boobs brushing against Emily, and she heard Emily moan softly below her.

"We should stop." Emily stated in a breathy voice. But held Allie's hips and pushed lightly, preventing her from stopping. Allie grinned and captured her lips again, her hands moving from her shoulders, down her body to gently hold her boobs. Emily pulled Allie's hair to expose her neck and lightly nipped and sucked at her soft skin and Allie moaned, earning a shush from Emily. One of Emily's hands grabbed Allie's ass, massaging it through her leggings. "I love when you wear leggings." She breathed as her other hand joined in and massaged her ass.

Allie groaned and trailed kisses along Emily's jaw to her neck. Allie could feel Emily's nipples through her shirt and gently ran her thumbs over them, pulling at them. Emily bit her lip to hold back a loud moan. "I'm so wet." Allie whispered against Emily's neck. Emily guided Allie's lips to hers again as one of her hands trailed over her hips and down to her covered pussy. Allie gasped loudly before she could even try to be quiet. "Fuck." She whispered. Emily ghosted her fingers over Allie's clit and watched as her head feel back slightly. Allie's eyes met Emily's and she saw the grin plastered on Emily's face. "You're such a fucking tease." Allie laughed. Emily chuckled and captured her lips again, their tongues battling as Allie grinded on Emily's hand, moaning softly into the kiss.

All of the sudden there was a knock at the door and Allie jumped from Emily's lap and practically ran to the chair on the other side of the desk, scrambling to take out a few random papers from her bag as Emily jumped up, straightening her clothes and going to answer the door.

She took a few deep breaths to try and calm her racing heart before opening the door to reveal another psychology professor. "Hey." She greeted as coolly as possible.

"I need your help with some course material for my class. Am I interrupting anything?" He asked.

"No, no I was just helping a student with their paper. We were just finishing up actually." Emily's heart was beating so fast she was surprised he couldn't hear it.

"Thank you for meeting with me." Allie said as she stood up from her seat. "See you in class." She said calmly, with an easy smile before disappearing out the door. Emily watched her in awe, so calm, so collected even though not a minute ago they were feeing each other up, practically having sex with their clothes on.

Emily followed her colleague to his office and helped him with what he needed. By the time they were done it was the end of the day. She went back to her office, collected her things and went home.

Allie met up with her friends for the evening, taking a break from schoolwork to plan their spring break vacation.

The next week Emily and Allie stayed true to their word and hardly spoke or saw each other. Emily did break down and call Allie the day after she said they needed to slow down but other than that nothing. Allie was not taking it well, she really missed Emily. Spending time with her, sleeping with her, and visiting her.

Every time she thought about it she groaned. This was supposed to be about sex and yet it Allie knew, for her, it wasn't anymore.

Thankfully the week before spring break was filled with exams, papers, and vacation plans so that distracted Allie a lot from her growing loneliness. She tried to keep it to herself but on a late night study date she broke down and told Max about how screwed she was and everything that happened. He assured her that she would be ok and that Emily would come crawling back to her soon. Allie wasn't so sure but she just nodded and thanked him for listening.

On Friday, over a week since Emily and Allie started their break, Allie and her friends were loading up two cars with their suitcases and everything they needed to enjoy a little staycation just out of town.

They rented a four bedroom condo for the five of them that had a nice pool and backyard. It was nice and peaceful, which is exactly what they all needed after a hectic few weeks of class. Allie and her friend Kelly agreed to share a room since they were the only two girls.

The first day they unpacked and went out for dinner. They spent the second day drinking and hanging out by the pool and by nightfall Allie had drank a little too much to combat how much she missed Emily, but she could hold her alcohol so she was nowhere near drunk yet.

She all but jumped Max as he was telling her a story that she wasn't listening to, kissing him intensely. Max immediately wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her body to his. Her dizziness came from the alcohol and the kiss and when they parted she was gasping for air. She and Max had slept together a couple times before and they flirted all the time so the rest of their friends hardly batted an eye.

Allie looked into Max's eyes, pupils dilated. He could definitely mend her broken heart for a little while. Max waited for Allie's next move. She had confided in him about how upset she was so he wanted her to be sure of what she wanted.

He didn't have to wait long before Allie crashed her lips to his again. Their tongues battled as she pushed her body against his and threaded her fingers into his hair. They didn't bother excusing themselves as their friends watched them stumble out of the room and into Allie's room, adding in a few inappropriate comments and jokes that the two ignored.

Allie pushed him on her bed and climbed up his body and their lips met again. Max pulled her tank top off her, making them separate. Allie sat up and felt his hardness underneath her and gasped. It was different being with a guy after so many weeks with Emily. But she pushed that aside and unclasped her bra and throwing it aside.

Max wrapped a hand around her waist and moved Allie so that she was under him. His hands caressed her boobs, rolling her nipples roughly and Allie moaned, her hips rolling up into his hardness. She took off his shirt and trailed her nails over his toned chest. Max moved down her body and took a stiff nipple into his mouth, loving the gasp that came from Allie. Allie could feel how wet she was and frankly was done with foreplay. She needed her distraction now.

"Max, please." She begged. "Just fuck me."

Max nodded, kissing her again. He moved off of her to take off his jeans. Allie also pushed her jeans off her hips and waited for him to take them off her, along with her thong. Allie's hand snaked down her body, tensing as she ghosted over her clit. Max watched with hungry eyes as he fumbled with his wallet to get a condom. "God, you're sexy." He groaned.

He pushed off his boxers and stroked himself as he watched her two fingers slip easily into her pussy. She moaned and reached her other hand out to get him to come back to her. He quickly put on the condom and moved back onto the bed, positioned at her dripping entrance.

Allie draped her arms over his shoulders and brought his lips to hers. Max thrusted into her slowly and Allie broke the kiss to cry out in pleasure. "Fuck!"

Once fully inside Allie, Max waited for her to squirm underneath him before he began thrusting. "Fuck, you're big." Allie said with a breathy laugh, her eyes begging to roll back. Max smirked at her and began a slow deep pace that had Allie quickly losing control.

Allie gripped his muscular forearms as he fucked her. She liked having a strong man above her for a change. His hands were rougher and his stubble tickled her neck and face as he kissed her. But she missed Emily and there was no getting away from that.

"Harder." Allie demanded. Max gladly obeyed causing her to cry out again. "Fuck yes!"

Max kissed her cheek before nuzzling his face into her neck. He moaned in her ear, making her wetter by the second. Allie's nails dug into Max's back harshly as she got closer to her first release. Max felt her body clamp around him and squeezed his eyes shut as she came around him. Her breath caught in her throat as her body tingled as waves of pleasure ran through her body.

Max kissed her deeply as her orgasm subsided. Allie hummed in satisfaction and Max chuckled, pulling out of her and telling her to get on all fours. When she moved he got behind her and wasted no time thrusting into her again. Allie gasped, as she was jolted forward. "Yes!"

Max's hands gripped her waist and pulled her onto him as he pushed into her creating a feeling that was pure bliss.

"Oh my god, Max." Allie moaned. Max's hand moved to her ass, gently caressing it before spanking her. "Fuck! Again." Allie cried out in surprise and then in desire. Max spanked her again and again, watching the skin darken.

He gripped her ass, always his favorite part of her. "Fuck Allie, you're so fucking sexy." He reached forward and laced his fingers in her hair; pulling hard and feeling Allie tighten around him in response.

His pace quickened and Allie felt her second orgasm build quickly. Her body tensed, her hands gripping the bed sheets below her, her back arched, and her eyes squeezed shut as she came hard. Allie was unable to form words as moans and gasps filled the room. She felt Max get harder inside her before he came with a loud groan, staying deep inside her as his head fell back and he looked at the ceiling.

Heavy breathing took over as Max pulled out of her and went to the en suite to get rid of the condom. When he returned Allie was laying on her back and staring at the ceiling blankly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Max asked softly as he put on his boxers.

Allie shook her head. "Not right now." She replied, rolling on her side and patting the bed for him to join her. Allie cuddled into his side while Max played with her hair until they fell asleep. When they awoke in the morning Allie told him to move his stuff in her room, effectively kicking Kelly out of their room.

For the rest of the vacation Allie continued to use Max to try and forget about Emily, and she continued to convince herself that it was working.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry about the delay but this one is a little longer so hopefully that makes up for it :) let me know what you think!**

Emily's spring break was nowhere near a break. She spent the majority of the week correcting the papers from her class. As always the grades varied a great deal but they were all long papers and they all took a while to read. Allie's paper was on par with her usual high 80s and Emily liked that she had taken her advice. Emily also hung out with her friends a few times but she didn't have any fun. If she wasn't thinking about all the correcting she had to do she was thinking about Allie.

She needed to stop her relationship with Allie because Allie was starting to invade her life in more ways than just sex and that wasn't what they had agreed on in the beginning. At the end of the week she sent Allie a text saying that they should take a little bit of a longer break. They both needed distance.

Allie responded with a simple ok, knowing that this was still all on her terms. Emily continued to correct essays for the weekend, maybe drinking a few too many glasses of wine as well, trying to pretend like everything was fine.

Meanwhile when Allie received the text she was heartbroken. The only thing putting her in a better mood was that she would see Emily in a few days but now that wasn't going to happen.

They were all relaxing by the pool, tanning and drinking. Max watched Allie down the rest of her beer then take his out of his hand and down that one too before standing and grabbing his hand and pulling him back through the house to their room, where they stayed for hours and hours.

By the end of the weekend the five friends were packing up their bags and getting ready to go home. Max had finished packing and was loading up the cars with the other guys. Kelly was sitting on a chair in Allie's room watching as she rushed to finish packing.

"It was a good vacation. I'm glad we came out here." Allie stated as she stuffed a bikini into her bag.

"Uh-huh sure." Kelly laughed. "You hardly did anything but fuck Max."

"Fuck you!" Allie said with a laugh, knowing it was true. "He's a good distraction."

"Whose got you so upset anyway? I've never seen you like this before. You got one text and didn't see you again for 12 hours."

"Doesn't matter." Allie dismissed quickly, disappearing into the en suite to grab her toothbrush and mouthwash, coming back and putting them in her bag. "Max did his job, she's out of my head." Allie lied.

"Fine, don't tell me." Kelly sighed. "Well, you've got a new fan because Max won't shut the hell up about you. And unlike the other guys it gets a little old for me."

Allie let out a cocky chuckle. "Jealous?"

Kelly smirked, tilting her head. "Of how well you suck dick? Somehow I'll manage to get over it." Kelly said sarcastically then laughing when Allie cringed as she zipped up her suitcase. The two brought the last suitcases out to the car and then did a quick walkthrough to make sure they didn't forget anything.

"Alright let's blow this popsicle stand." Kelly said once they got out the cars again. Kelly and Allie got in one and the three guys got in the other after bidding each other goodbye.

The two hour drive went by in a flash as the two girls sang along to loud music and Allie talked about Max, upon Kelly's request. Allie dropped Kelly off at her house and helped her with her bags before driving to her own apartment. Her sad, dark, quiet, lonely apartment, where no one would care if she was there or not and no one would be excited to see her. When she got all her bags in the house she was exhausted, since no one was there to help, and she flopped on her couch and eventually fell asleep, not waking again until the morning.

Allie slept in, but it didn't matter because she only had Emily's class on Monday's. She unpacked her bags, put clothes in the washer, made herself lunch, and got a shower. She got dressed in a red tank top, that was a little to low and leggings. She dried her hair and brushed her teeth before leaving her apartment and heading to campus.

She met up with Max for coffee before class and he talked about how great the vacation had been and Allie agreed. And it was the truth because although she would have preferred to spend her time with Emily, Max did not disappoint at all. He was a good friend and a good fuck, which made him a better friend in Allie's eyes.

When it was close to 3:00pm they walked to Emily's class.

"Ready?" He asked her as they approached the doors, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, of course." Allie lied, and Max offered a smile because he knew it was a lie as well. Max kept his arm around Allie, squeezing her shoulder tighter for moral support.

When they walked into the classroom their other friends were already there and made a few inappropriate jokes about the two of them. They both laughed easily, knowing that their friends were going to tease them for a while.

Emily noticed Allie and Max come in immediately and a small amount of jealousy rose in her but when she heard the jokes the jealousy grew. Emily was pissed at herself for feeling any kind of jealousy. Allie wasn't hers and she was allowed to do whatever she wanted, or whomever in this case.

Emily got everyone's attention and started class. She looked at Allie a few times while she was teaching and she could've swore she saw sadness but she wasn't sure. Max had his hand on her thigh and Allie didn't seem to mind, running her hand over his a few times.

At the end of class Emily announced that she had their essays corrected and to wait until their names were called and then they were free to go.

"So," Max said once names started being called. "Can I come over tonight?"

Allie bit her lip and smiled. "I can't promise anything. I'm a little sore." Allie laughed, feeling herself blush a little.

"I just want to hang out with you more, that's all." Max clarified, with a grin plastered on his face that gave him away.

"I just like you for your body." Allie said running her hand over his face gently as Max laughed at her and turned to kiss her hand.

"Allie Barnes." Emily called harshly, making Allie jump a little. She got up and walked to the front of the classroom to get her essay. Her heart was beating so fast she could hardly hear anything as she approached Emily.

"Good job." Emily stated when she handed her paper to Allie. It was cold and professional, as if they had never screamed each other's names in ecstasy before.

"Thanks." Allie replied before turning and walking towards the door, running her hand through her hair.

Max came over after class and stayed the night. The next morning they were drinking coffee at her tiny kitchen island when Max spoke.

"Not that I'm complaining but why don't you just call her?" He asked.

"It's on her terms." She said simply. "She calls me when she wants me and clearly she doesn't want me anymore."

"Well aren't you lucky that I want you." Max said trying to lighten the mood.

"You want anything with a heartbeat." Allie countered. "Although, I hear you brag about me to the guys." He laughed and Allie could swear she saw him blush a little.

"You're worth bragging about." Max replied and Allie felt her heart flutter a little. They spent the rest of the day just hanging out and then they went out for dinner at McDonalds.

During Wednesday's class Emily was at her wits ends. She missed Allie and obviously Allie missed her because she was using Max as some kind of distraction.

So what if Allie was entering her life a little more than just sex. Allie was a smart, beautiful, confident, young woman and she was worth more than sex. She wanted Allie back in her life and at this point she wasn't picky about the amount. Anything was better than nothing.

At the end of class Emily sent a text to Allie that read. 'Come to my office.'

Allie and Max were already walking to the coffee shop. Allie's heart stopped and she gasped, causing Max to look at her. She showed him her phone and he smiled. "There you go." He said with a smile. "Go get her back."

"I'm nervous."

Max scoffed. "Come on, you can't even count how many times this woman has been putty in your hands. She just wants to talk to you. You can do that easily."

"Ok, I'm going." She kissed Max quickly. "Thank you." She said looking into his light brown eyes, before turning and walking away.

The walk to Emily's office felt long and slow. She felt nervous and a little scared and it reminded her of the first time she went to Emily's office where everything changed. She took a few deep breaths and tried to calm herself down as she approached the door.

She lifted her hand, which felt like a fifty pound weight, and knocked. She heard a faint 'come in' and opened the door slowly.

Emily sat behind her desk, her face concealed by a practiced poker face, as Allie closed the door and sat in her usual seat. "You wanted to see me?"

"I don't know what you've done to me but I can't get you out of my head. My house reminds me of you, my office reminds me of you." Emily started. "I want to make something very clear before anything continues; we cannot have a real relationship, that has not and will not change. But we can have a better relationship than what we have been doing. We can spend more time together and I wouldn't be totally opposed to you forgetting to leave my apartment during the night every now and then. But it's still on my terms."

Silence filled the room and a small smile graced Allie's face. "I'm in." She said simply.

Emily smiled back. "Great. I've missed you so much." She sighed, finally relaxing, feeling a weight lifted off her shoulders.

"How much?" Allie asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I want to jump you right now." Emily said with a chuckle. "I can't even trust myself to just kiss you so come over to my house a 7:00 tonight and for the love of God don't be late." Emily all put pleaded.

"Ok will do." Allie said with a smile. "I want to kiss you so bad but I won't because clearly you have no control." Emily rolled her eyes at her. "See you tonight." Allie said before disappearing out of the office. Allie felt like her cup of joy was overflowing. Emily was like her breath of fresh air.

Allie called Max and she all but squealed on the phone. She went home and got ready to go to Emily's. She fixed her hair and refreshed her makeup. She chose a simple black bra and matching thong, with a little lace. She looked damn good and she knew that Emily would agree. She put the rest of her clothes back on and waited anxiously for seven.

Emily went home a little early to clean up her house. She put dishes in the dishwasher, put the books on her coffee table back in the bookshelf, picked up the clothes that had been discarded on her bedroom floor and put them into the hamper. She even made them spaghetti in case they got around to eating.

Emily opened some wine and poured two glasses, taking a few healthy gulps from hers. She looked down at her watch, 6:50pm, she sighed. Allie better be on time. Emily finished off her first glass of wine and half of the second when she heard a knock on the door. She looked at her watch again and she was five minutes early.

Emily all but ran to the door, before opening it quickly. Allie crashed her lips to Emily's immediately, pushing her back into the apartment and pushing her tongue through Emily's lips. Emily felt her legs go weak as she wrapped her arms around Allie's waist, pulling her body close. Allie kicked the door closed and threaded her hands through Emily's soft hair, pulling lightly, earning a moan from Emily.

Emily backed Allie into the wall by the front door forcibly. They parted and Emily looked at Allie, gasping for air like her. She smirked and trailed openmouthed kisses along her jaw and neck. Allie's head hit the wall as Emily bit and sucked at her skin, running her tongue along her pulse point before sucking harshly. "Yes." She hissed, running her hands down Emily's back to grab her ass and pull her closer.

"Get these fucking clothes off." Emily moaned in her ear.

"You didn't even invite me in." Allie laughed as Emily pulled her shirt off and dropped it to the floor.

"You can come in if you take off your pants." Emily replied unbuttoning Allie's jeans, stopping momentarily to let Allie take off her shirt. Heavy breathing and anticipation filled the apartment. Allie threw the shirt behind them and trailed kisses along Emily's neck. Sucking hard but not hard enough to leave a mark, and nibbling her earlobe gently. Emily pushed Allie's jean off her hips and let them fall to the floor. Allie stepped out of them and kicked them to the side as she found Emily's lips again. Emily's hands roamed Allie's body quickly and Allie held Emily's face in place as they continued to walk backwards. Allie pushed Emily's dress pants off of her hips and Emily stepped out them as they stumbled backwards, deeper into her apartment.

"God, you're so sexy." Emily moaned as she grabbed Allie's ass. "Whose stupid idea was it to take a break?" She asked breathlessly before resuming their kiss. Allie hummed into the kiss, both of them knowing damn well that it hadn't been Allie's idea.

Allie closed her eyes momentarily and forgot where they were in Emily's apartment. She guided Emily back towards the stairs and accidently bumped into an end table by the couch, causing the lamp to crash to the floor.

Allie broke the kiss for half a second. "I'll replace it." She mumbled against Emily's lips, dragging her nails down Emily's back before unclasping her bra and letting it fall. Emily was so preoccupied with Allie that she hardly registered that the lamp broke. Allie's hands grasped Emily's boobs, reveling in the feel of the firm, heaviness and how soft her skin was.

"Upstairs now." Allie moaned, breaking the kiss and walking towards the stairs. Unclasping her bra as she went upstairs with Emily in tow. At the top of the stairs, Emily wrapped her arms around Allie again and walked her towards the bedroom, kissing the back of her neck and making tingles go through Allie's body.

Emily pushed Allie onto her bed and quickly climbed on after her, kissing her toned stomach before trailing her tongue over her boob and flicking it over Allie's nipple. Allie's back arched as a silent plea for Emily to take more in her mouth. Emily sucked on her nipple and loved the groan that erupted from Allie.

Emily sat up and took off Allie's thong quickly. She ghosted her fingers over her dripping pussy. Allie's mouth opened as a harsh breath escaped. "Three weeks without you is such a long time. You've teased me enough already."

"What do you want Allie?" Emily said in a deep husky, breathy voice that went straight to Allie's pussy.

"For you to always talk to me using that voice." Allie moaned, biting her lip and looking at Emily. "Fuck me."

Emily's fingers guided into her easily and Emily watched as her eyes rolled back slightly. Allie laced her fingers into Emily's hair and pulled her down to kiss her. Emily's fingers set a slow deep pace that had Allie's body rolling into her hand. "Faster." She demanded against Emily's lips.

Emily added a third finger and increased the pressure and moved down Allie's body, biting her thigh lightly as she went before running her tongue to Allie's clit. She locked eyes with Allie as her tongue flicked over the sensitive skin. Allie gasped, which was nice, but Emily wanted her to scream.

She sucked on her clit and moaned when Allie cried out. Allie's head slammed into the pillows as she screamed. "Fuck!"

Allie's hand held Emily in place and her other massaged her boob. She felt her release quickly build. "That feels so good Em." She moaned, closing her eyes and getting lost in the feeling.

Emily pushed her fingers deeper into Allie's warmth, melting as she felt Allie stretch around her fingers. Allie's moans and gasps filled the room, motivating Emily to make this beautiful woman cum.

Emily sucked on her clit faster as her fingers curled deep inside Allie, pushing Allie over the edge.

Allie's back arched as she came hard around Emily's fingers. "Fuck yes!" She cried as she held Emily in place and her long legs closed slightly around her head. Her body twitched in pleasure as she rode out her orgasm. Emily moaned when she felt Allie's pussy clench around her fingers as she came.

Emily continued pleasuring her until she pushed her away and let Allie's orgasm subside. "Oh my god." Allie moaned with a laugh as she got her bearings back.

Emily moved back up Allie's body, licking her fingers clean before crashing their lips together again. Allie moved so that Emily was below her and quickly kissed along Emily's jaw and neck. Moving further to capture a stiff nipple in her mouth, massaging both boobs. "Allie, please fuck me." She whimpered. She was already so turned on from watching Allie fall apart.

Allie loved it when she begged and pleaded because she was sure that Emily hated doing it and had no idea how sexy it was. Emily spread her legs more as Allie moved down her body. Her hands moved down to her wetness and Allie's mouth went dry. "Fuck, you're so wet babe." Allie moaned as her fingers ghosted over Emily's pussy.

Emily felt her body react to Allie's touch but also the pet name. A rush of heat ran through her body.

Allie's fingers slipped into her easily and smoothly, setting a fast pace quickly. Emily fisted the bed sheets as she gasped. Allie captured her clit in her mouth and sucked hard enough to get Emily's breath to catch in her throat. Emily was quickly panting and begging for Allie to go faster and harder. Allie's eyes locked with hers as she got close to her release.

"Those eyes." Emily moaned, looking at Allie's big dark eyes between her legs. "Fuck, I missed those eyes." Emily's eyes squeezed shut as she felt her release come over her.

"I'm cumming!" She cried out through gritted teeth as waves of pleasure ran through her body. "Fuck!" Emily held Allie in place as she continued to suck on her clit. Emily's pelvis grinded into Allie's face and hand, wanting to get everything out of her release. She panted and let go of Allie's head as her orgasm started to subside.

Allie sat up and kissed Emily softly. When they parted Emily finally opened her eyes and smiled at Allie. "Ready for more?" She asked, still trying to catch her breath, and Allie nodded eagerly. Emily guided one of Allie's legs over her own spread legs so that Allie's clit was right above hers. Allie raised an eyebrow at her and Emily blushed slightly.

Allie lowered herself so that her clit was touching Emily's and moaned at the feeling of wetness and warmth. Her hips moved and it felt unbelievably good. The two women moaned loudly. Allie wrapped her arm around Emily's leg to get leverage to move and Emily grabbed Allie's ass. Allie hips rolled and Emily bit her lip to keep from screaming in pleasure as her clit was pleasured at the perfect angle. "Fuck me." She managed.

Emily slapped Allie's ass and Allie moaned loudly. "Yes."

"Why haven't we done this before**?" **Allie moaned breathlessly, running a hand through her hair. Emily watched as Allie moved above her, watched her face contort in pleasure. God, she was sexy. Emily spanked her ass again, loving the cry that Allie couldn't hold in. Allie moved faster, gasping at the pleasure, feeling herself get wetter and closer to her release. "I'm close." She warned as Emily moaned below her. Her hips stopped as her release took over her, Emily grasped her hips and pushed and pulled her until she too came with a series of curses. Allie's body twitched above Emily's as aftershocks ran through her body, her clit teasingly hitting Emily's as they both came down.

Allie rolled off of Emily. "Fuck that was good." She managed, wiping sweat from her forehead. "I'm gonna need a minute." She said, kissing Emily quickly. They both caught their breaths in silence, only heavy breathing filling the room. Emily let her eyes drift closed and was so relaxed and satisfied that she almost fell asleep.

"Is that my replacement?" Allie asked, pointing to the vibrator on Emily's night table, making Emily open her eyes.

Emily nodded. "It's never late and doesn't annoy me."

"Oh I annoy you do I?"

"Almost every time we interact." Emily confirmed with a light laugh. "But it's part of that charm I can't seem to get enough of."

"My replacement for you was more human than your replacement for me." Allie responded after a beat of silence.

"Max, I know." Allie's head turned to the right to look at Emily as she laid on her stomach next to Allie. "I heard your friends making jokes before class the other day."

"Oh." Allie said quietly. She didn't know if she should apologize or explain herself.

"It's no big deal. You don't belong to me." She explained, leaning to kiss her quickly. Emily didn't feel comfortable telling Allie that she was here mostly because of feeling jealous of seeing them together. "What did you do over spring break?" She asked instead.

Allie furrowed her brow a little, tracing patterns on Emily's back with her fingers. "My friends and I went to a cute little condo outside of town and I spent the majority of the week in my bedroom with Max."

Emily just shook her head. "You are so 24." She said with a chuckle.

"I was trying to mend my broken heart." Allie defended, her voice raising an octave. Emily raised an eyebrow at her. "Or maybe it was my dented ego. Regardless, it didn't work very well." Allie said as she pushed on Emily's shoulder so that she was laying on her back again. She kissed Emily quickly before trailing her tongue along her clavicle and the side of her neck.

"Well my ego is through the roof. A guy half my age didn't make you forget about me? That's pretty good, for me of course." She sighed as Allie licked the shell of her ear, loving the breath from Allie's laugh dancing in her ear.

Allie's hand wandered down Emily's body finding her clit again. It was sensitive and when Allie's fingers ghosted over it Emily's body jolted forward and a moan fell from her lips. Emily captured Allie's lips, running her tongue along Allie's slightly swollen lips. "More." She said against her lips.

Allie increased the pressure on Emily's clit, making quick pleasurable circles that had Emily panting again. Allie peppered small kisses along Emily's neck. "Talk to me." Emily moaned.

A wave of heat ran through Allie's body but she pushed it aside to focus on Emily. Allie hummed in Emily's ear before speaking. "You are so fucking sexy." She breathed, her fingers dipped into Emily quickly. "You're still so wet." She heard Emily gasp and Allie quickened her pace. Allie loved Emily's breathless pants, moans, and cursing right by her ear.

Emily's nails dug into Allie's back as her pelvis grinded harder on Allie's hand. Emily knew she was close, only a matter of seconds away from her third release, but she needed more.

"Tell me what you need." Allie moaned, sucking on Emily's neck.

"Call me babe again." She pleaded.

Allie smirked and continued her fast pace, loving that she could hear how wet Emily was, as she felt Emily start to tighten deliciously. "Cum for me babe. Fuck, you're so hot." Emily cried out in response as Allie continued to whisper in her ear.

Emily's body rocked as her orgasm tore through her. Her body tensed and eyes squeezed shut as she chocked out moans. She cried out but still felt exhaustion start to take over her body before her pleasure even subsided.

Allie kissed Emily's lips and she barely reciprocated it as she tried to catch her breath and come back to Earth. Allie moved away from Emily, suddenly very hungry and unable to ignore it. She got off the bed and put on her bra and thong again, then threw Emily's underwear and an oversized shirt at her. "Come on, I'm hungry." She said leaning to kiss Emily. "And bring my replacement with you." She whispered

She left Emily to catch her breath and get dressed and went downstairs to warm up their dinner. She poured two glasses of wine and was putting the food on plates when Emily came down the stairs.

"It's ready." Allie announced.

"I know. I made it." Emily deadpanned with a smile as she took her wine glass and sipped it. She took the vibrator and dropped on the couch glancing at the floor at her sad broken lamp. She picked up the big pieces before realizing she needed to sweep up the pieces. She cleaned it up and put the sharp pieces in a box and put it on the counter. Allie blushed and looked away. "I'll replace it." She said quietly, biting her lip to suppress a grin. Emily finished off her wine and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I know." She said, reaching past Allie to get the wine bottle and kissing her cheek.

They ate in relative silence but it was a silence that the two of them had missed more then they would admit. When they were done Allie chugged the wine that was in her glass and guided Emily to the couch. Emily could taste the wine as she kissed Allie slowly and softly. She pulled Allie onto her lap so that Allie was straddling her. She unclasped her black bra and threw it aside. "You have nice underwear." She mumbled against Allie's lips.

"Aren't you lucky?" Allie responded with a smile. Allie pulled Emily's shirt over her head and stood up to take off both of their underwear. Allie reached for the vibrator before climbing on Emily again. "I think I still need a break." Emily said. "I want to watch you use it on yourself."

Allie grinned. "You're kinky tonight." She said as she got off Emily and sat on the opposite side of the couch, reclining with her back resting on the armrest and her legs spread wide so Emily had a good view. Emily sat facing her.

Allie dipped her fingers into her mouth to get them wet, circling one around her already hard nipple, rolling it between her finger and thumb, while the other hand continued to travel down her body to her pussy. When her finger made contact she moaned, the sensitive skin was overworked. "This is going to quick." Allie stated as she turned on the vibrator. "Like 30 seconds quick."

"That's all it ever takes." Emily replied with an effortless laugh, tilting her head with a cocky smile that made Allie roll her eyes, laugh, and want to kiss her all at the same time.

Allie moved the toy down her leg and over her thigh before moving it to her clit. "Fuck!" She cried, her eyes falling shut, as intense pleasure made her body tense.

"Look at me Allie." Emily moaned in that husky voice that travelled right to Allie's clit. Emily spread her legs open and her fingers lazily playing with herself as she watched Allie get herself off. Allie opened her heavy lidded eyes and looked at her beautiful professor. Moans, curses, and gasps constantly fell from Allie's mouth as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"It feels so good." Allie moaned, feeling her release building quickly. "Fuck me, I want to cum so badly." Allie panted.

Allie shifted the toy ever so slightly and found a better spot that made her cry out and cum seconds later. He eyes begged to roll back as her body rolled against the toy. She kept the toy pressed tightly to her clit until it became too much and she dropped it beside her, still feeling as high as cloud nine. Emily reached for it and turned it off, watching as Allie's chest rose and fell quickly.

"God damn you're hot." Emily growled.

"Can tonight be one of the nights that I forget to leave?" Allie said tiredly.

Emily smiled. "Yes it can." Emily agreed, moving to kiss Allie. "But I think we need a shower first."

Allie hummed her agreement and the two women went upstairs to get a shower, where Allie made Emily cum again, before they went to bed tangled in each others arms and fell asleep.

The next morning Emily woke up first, getting ready for work before waking Allie up and coaxing her out of bed so they could leave. Allie went to her apartment and fell asleep on the couch. Completely relaxed and happy to have Emily back, even if it still was mostly for sex it was better than nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for making you wait an entire year for the final chapter, I just kinda lost interest. But I hope the wait is worth it. I decided to make Emily's ex JJ instead of Rebecca so keep that in mind. I hope you enjoy :)**

Emily texted Allie later that week and when Allie arrived at the apartment she was practically beaming.

"That is the ugliest lamp I've ever seen." Emily stated, crossing her arms and moving aside so that Allie could come in.

"I would hope so." Allie replied looking at the lamp in her hand lovingly. "I had a lengthy debate with the salesperson and he didn't agree that this was the ugliest lamp they had but I just knew."

Emily just shook her head and a breathy laugh escaped her lips. "It'll due for now I guess." She said, taking it and cringing as she placed it on the end table, grabbed a new bulb and plugged it in.

Allie cheered when it illuminated.

"It's uglier when it's on." Emily concluded. "It's begging everyone to look at it."

Allie walked over to her and hugged her from behind. "Now when you look at that lamp you will think of me and more importantly about just how many times I made you cum that night." Kissing the back of her neck.

Emily hummed, wrapping her arms around Allie's. "That was a good night."

Allie grinned. "It was. I love it when you beg."

Emily scoffed and moved out of Allie's arms. "I did not beg."

"Oh yes you did and it was so hot." Allie said, approaching Emily again. She kissed her deeply and Emily sighed against her lips. When they separated Allie fake panted. "Allie, fuck me, please." She teased with a smile plastered over her face.

Emily rolled her eyes, knowing that she had 100% said that but not wanting to admit that Allie was right. Instead she captured her lips again and let her tongue battle with Allie's.

"Why does that never get old?" Allie asked when they parted and Emily just laughed. They quickly stripped off each other's clothes and Allie pulled Emily to the couch. She straddled Emily and kissed her again. Allie's hand drifted down her body to Emily's already wet core causing Emily to moan into the kiss.

Allie teased Emily's clit, never quite hitting the right spot, driving Emily crazy. Allie's lips trailed along Emily jaw and Emily impatiently stretched her neck to encourage Allie to keep going. Allie moved to her neck and moved her fingers to circle her clit, earning a loud moan from Emily.

Allie's fingers glided into Emily easily as she kept her thumb on her clit. Emily's pelvis rolled into Allie's hand, demanding more. Allie's finger's retreated instead. Emily groaned and Allie laughed as she licked the shell of Emily's ear.

Allie moved Emily so that she was on her back, and quickly resumed her position, peppering kisses along Emily's neck. "Leave a mark on me." Emily whispered, running her hands along Allie's back.

Allie kissed Emily's lips quickly before going back and sucking on Emily's pulse point. Gentle nibbles caused breathy moans to fall from Emily's lips. Emily could feel how wet she was and she knew Allie could too, she needed Allie to touch her. Once Allie was satisfied she sat up a little and looked at the already darkening mark with pride.

Emily sat up to kiss her, pulling her back on top of her. She kissed along Allie's neck, licking the shell of her ear. "Allie, fuck me, please." She moaned in her ear, making Allie groan loudly. Emily felt Allie's fingers enter her again and she moaned.

The pace was slow but deep and it was enough to get Emily off. Her back arched as she came and Allie captured a painfully stiff nipple into her mouth as waves of pleasure crashed through Emily.

Emily's eyes met Allie's as Allie moved one leg over Emily's and rested her clit on Emily's already sensitive clit. Allie started rolling her hips above Emily and the two women moaned. "Yes." Allie moaned, her head falling back and looking at the ceiling.

Emily gripped Allie's hip and helped her move faster. Emily bit her lip to keep herself from crying out. Her clit was sensitive and slick and Allie easily and perfectly moved against her.

Allie could feel her orgasm building quickly. She looked at Emily below her, her face was flustered, her eyes dark with desire, and messy hair, it was enough to send Allie over the edge. She came with a loud cry as she continued to ride Emily. Emily watched Allie's face contort in pleasure and hearing those beautiful sounds and it was enough to make her cum again.

The two women rode out their orgasms and heavy pants and moans filled the room. Allie got off of Emily and moved to the other side of the couch. Once they caught their breath Emily spoke. "The semester is almost over." She stated, not really knowing where she was going with it.

"Maybe for you." Allie laughed. "I'm about to be up to my eyeballs in papers and exams again. I should mention that I probably won't be able to come around as much because of that."

"I know and that's fine. I still have your replacement upstairs." Emily joked.

Allie crawled up to Emily and cuddled into her. "I can't be replaced." She sighed. They settled into a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Allie remembered that she had to leave. She groaned, gaining Emily's sleepy attention.

"What?" She asked.

"I have to go home and read for my stupid English class." Allie sighed, getting up and putting her clothes back on.

"You should've brought it with you." Emily replied.

"Yeah, I was planning on it but I forgot." She said as she finished getting dressed. "Don't get up, I'll see you in class." She said, leaning down to kiss Emily again before leaving.

Emily got up and got a shower to try and stay awake for another few hours, since it wasn't that late. She finished drying her hair and was getting something to eat when there was a knock on the door. When she opened the door the person standing on the other side was the last person she expected.

"JJ?" She asked, even though it was obvious. "What are you doing here?" To say Emily was surprised to see her ex standing at her door after 10:00pm would be an understatement.

"I just wanted to talk. Can I come in?" She asked. Emily moved to the side and let her in. "Sorry I showed up out of the blue but I needed to see you."

Emily walked to her kitchen and JJ followed, settling on the opposite side of the island to give Emily some space.

"You needed to see me?" Emily asked slowly and calmly. "What does that mean?"

"I don't think we should've broken up." JJ stated casually, as if she was reading the phonebook.

Emily stared at her for a few moments before finally saying something. "Are you high?" She asked sincerely.

JJ scoffed. "Come on Em."

"We broke up for a number of reasons. We both wanted different things and we were in different places. We grew apart and agreed that we shouldn't stay together." Emily explained for she was sure the hundredth time.

"Yeah I know all that." JJ dismissed, waving her hand. "But I've changed a lot in the last six months and I've changed my mind. I think we should give it another shot."

Emily looked away from her. What the hell was going on? Emily had thought about a second chance a lot but she had moved on. Or at least she thought she did. Emily wanted nothing more than to give in and try again but she also would be completely fine if JJ disappeared from her kitchen in an instant.

"I don't know what to say." Emily stated finally.

"Let's go on a date." JJ prompted. Emily looked at JJ again and just shook her head a little, leaning back on the counter.

"Go on date with me babe. What will it hurt?" JJ asked, tilting her head.

Emily sighed, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. "Jay, we agreed that our relationship wasn't working. Why bother starting it up again?"

JJ walked around the island and stood in front of Emily. "Because I miss you and I've changed so much. It'll be like dating a whole new person." She took another step and waited for Emily to move and push her away, when she didn't JJ leaned into Emily. Their lips met softly and Emily's eyes fluttered closed. The fireworks, the familiar feel of her lips, came back in a flash. All to soon JJ pulled away, but only slightly. "That brings back some memories." She whispered.

Emily opened her eyes and pulled away. "I don't want to be disappointed when you leave in a few months for the same reasons you did before."

"I can't promise that this is forever but I can tell you I'm not fucking with you. I want to try again." JJ assured. "Three years is a long time to be together and then just walk away."

"That's what I said to you!" Emily defended quickly, she sighed, trying to calm herself down. "I need to think. You didn't even tell me you were coming here. What if I had company?"

"Em, just think about it okay?" JJ almost pleaded. "Can I kiss you again?"

Emily stared at JJ for a second. Emily couldn't believe that she was actually there, standing in front of her and asking, no begging for a second chance. She looked beautiful and perfect, just like she always did. Emily nodded and closed the distance between them again.

Emily stifled a moan as JJ's lips were more demanding than before and her hands rested on her waist. Emily's lips parted slightly and their tongues danced together, they both moaned and JJ gripped her waist tighter. When Emily's lungs burned for air she pulled away. "Fuck." She said breathlessly, already knowing her answer. "Ok, I'll go on the date." She said quietly.

A smile graced JJ's face. JJ kissed her once more before finally moving away. "I'll call you later." JJ said as she walked towards the door. "And you better answer." She added, pointing a finger at Emily.

Emily rolled her eyes. "I will." She huffed with a smile.

And then she was gone. A blast from the past and the promise of a future.

Their date was the next night and it was perfect. They caught up on everything in their lives in the last six months, Emily left out Allie of course. JJ seemed to be more mature than she was when they were dating. She had a two year plan and a stable job that she loved. She seemed to have drive and she thankfully cut ties with some friends that Emily thought were too immature for her.

They laughed, joked about old times and old fights. It was nice that they could find humor in things that slowly tore them apart in the past. They kissed quickly before leaving in their separate cars.

Every time they kissed Emily was reminded of the good times that they had shared, the joy that they had brought each other, and how well they worked together for the majority of their relationship. As much as Emily wanted to deny it, the love was still there and it felt so natural. Like they had never stopped.

It was a surprise to JJ when Emily asked her out on another date, and then another one.

Meanwhile Allie was coming over less and less, although the office meetings had continued strong.

After their third date Emily invited JJ back to her place and they drank wine and continued talking and kissing on the couch. They were basically dating again but neither of them were rushing to make it official.

As much as Allie meant to her, Emily had to admit that Allie was becoming less and less appealing to her. There was no future with Allie and there never would be. They were in two completely different places in their life. Emily was more than halfway through her career and Allie hadn't even started yet. Allie was still young and immature in a lot of ways. She didn't quite understand the world yet, and still had a lot of self-discovering to do.

Emily had been seeing JJ for two weeks and it seemed very promising, but they were taking it very slow. The end of the semester was in less than a week. Allie was coming over once a week and Emily still had yet to say anything about JJ to Allie. But she couldn't put it off for much longer.

At the end of class on Wednesday Emily sent Allie a text to come to her office after class. A few minutes later there was a familiar knock at the door and a rush of passion as soon as the door closed. Allie deepened the kiss instantly earning a moan from Emily. Their hands moved across each other's body before they parted, gasping for air.

"I missed that." Allie breathed. They parted and Emily leaned on her desk as Allie sat in her seat.

"Do you want to come over tonight?" Emily asked. "I'll make you dinner."

"That doesn't sweeten the deal." Allie laughed as Emily sighed and rolled her eyes. "Sure, I'll come over." Allie answered.

"Ok great. Do you have time to hang out here for a while?" Emily asked with a grin.

Allie stood up and coaxed Emily to sit on the desk, moving her legs apart and pressing their bodies as close together as possible. Allie kissed along Emily's jaw and cupped her boobs through her blouse as Emily wrapped her legs around Allie's body, locking her in place. Allie ran her tongue along the shell of her ear causing Emily to moan and run her short nails along Allie's shoulders and back. "Actually, I have to go." Allie whispered pulling away from Emily.

Emily's jaw dropped. "You bitch." She said with a laugh. "You better not keep me waiting tonight."

"I never do." Allie responded as she picked up her bag. She looked back at Emily, still on the desk with her legs spread slightly. "I can't believe you won't let me fuck you on your desk." She groaned.

Emily just shook her head and laughed. "Not gonna happen."

"Your loss. I'll see you at seven." Allie said before stealing a quick kiss and leaving.

Emily got off her desk and ran a hand through her hair. This would be the night that she would end things. It had to be.

At the end of the day Emily went home and started cooking for them. A fancy pasta dish that she couldn't pronounce sounded good. As she cooked there was a knock on the door before Allie walked into the apartment. She dropped a novel on the kitchen island before walking up to Emily and kissing her.

"It smells great." She smiled. Emily thanked her as Allie got behind her and wrapped her arms around her. Allie kissed the back of her neck and her shoulder, sending shivers through Emily. "Do we have time to play?" Allie asked as one hand drifted to her ass.

Emily turned off the stove. "We do now." She said with a smile before turning in Allie's arms and draping her arms over Allie's shoulders. Their lips met softly and slowly, and Emily backed Allie against the counter and pressed their bodies together. Both of Allie's hands grabbed at Emily's ass, causing Emily to moan softly. When they parted Emily looked at Allie's beautiful face. "You look so pretty." She whispered.

"You're just saying that so I'll let you in my pants." Allie stated with a smile.

"Well, is it working?" Emily asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Allie nodded quickly and crashed her lips to Emily's. They both moaned as their classic push and pull began. Their shirts came off quickly and Emily unbuttoned Allie's tight jeans and pushed them off of her. Emily lifted Allie onto the island and took off her own dress pants.

Their lips found each other again and their tongues battled for dominance, Allie wrapped her legs around Emily's hips and pulled her closer. Emily trailed open-mouthed kisses to Allie's neck and unclasped her bra easily at the same time. Allie threw it across the room and unclasped Emily's bra as well. Emily sucked on Allie's pulse point and a loud moan filled the kitchen. Emily's hand drifted to Allie's thong and felt herself get wet at how turned on Allie already was.

She pushed the thong aside and used her fingers to tease Allie's entrance. Allie's lips found Emily's again. "Fuck me." She moaned into the kiss.

"Say it again." Emily countered breathlessly, her fingers continuing to tease Allie.

"Fuck me." Allie repeated. "Please fuck me, Em." Emily pushed her fingers into her easily. Her pussy was glistening as Emily lowered her head between Allie's legs. She kissed Allie's thigh before flicking her tongue over her clit. Allie fell back on the island, her back clumsily knocking things out of the way.

Emily looked up at Allie as she licked her clit again. She watched as Allie's back arched off the counter and pushed herself closer to Emily's mouth. Emily gently took Allie's clit into her mouth, causing a loud cry to erupt from Allie. Allie's hand laced into Emily's soft hair, keeping her in place.

Allie could've came at that moment but she held off and enjoyed Emily's mouth on her. Allie's heavy lidded eyes met Emily's. "You look so good between my legs." She moaned. Emily felt her body react to her words.

She pumped her fingers into Allie deeper and watched as Allie's body rolled above her and heard her breath catch in her throat. "Just like that." She groaned.

Emily continued her torture as Allie's hips lifted off the island and grinded into Emily's hand and mouth. Emily watched as Allie's body tensed and twitched as she came. "Yes." Allie hissed as her orgasm coursed through her.

Emily continued as Allie's orgasm subsided causing Allie's body to twitch. Allie tried to push away from her but Emily looped her arms around Allie's legs to keep her in place. "You bitch." She breathlessly moaned as Emily continued to play with her overly sensitive clit. "It's to much Em."

Emily backed off with a smirk and let Allie off the counter. She licked her fingers clean as Allie moaned at the sight. Allie wrapped her arms around Emily's back, bringing their bodies together, hugging her. "Your turn." Allie whispered in Emily's ear.

They made their way to the living room and Emily pulled Allie on top of her as they fell back on the couch. Mid kiss Emily reached behind the pillow and pulled out a pale pink dildo. She kissed along Allie's neck causing Allie to turn slightly and see the toy. She grinned. "I want to make you scream my name." She whispered as she climbed off of Emily.

Allie grasped the toy and brought it to her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the tip before guiding more into her mouth. Emily moaned as she watched Allie suck on the toy and felt herself get wetter. She looked at Allie through heavily lidded eyes as Allie positioned the toy at her entrance.

Allie teased her with the toy, waiting for Emily to beg. "You're so wet." Allie groaned when the toy moved against Emily's entrance with no resistance. Emily's eyes fluttered closed and her hips gently moved with the toy.

Emily started to pant lowly. "Allie, this it torture." Allie smiled and batted her eyes innocently. "Please fuck me." Emily moaned finally.

"Fine." Allie jokingly huffed before slowly pushing the toy into Emily's dripping pussy.

"Yes." Emily hissed as the toy filled her. Allie gradually went faster as she watched the beautiful brunette squirm below her. "Faster." Emily whispered.

"You look so hot." Allie groaned before thrusting the toy faster. "Touch yourself." She demanded.

With lust filled eyes Emily guided a hand down her toned stomach to her sensitive clit. Her body twitched as she touched herself quickly. "Fuck!" She moaned, her eyes rolling up slightly.

Emily's hips started to roll into the toy, driving it deeper inside her. "It's so deep Allie. God, it's so good."

Allie leaned down to kiss Emily, Emily's shallow pants and curses against her lips. Emily's other hand dug her short nails into Allie's back as she came around the slick toy. "Fuck yes!" She moaned loudly, her head slamming down into the couch as her back arched. Allie slowed her movements and kissed Emily's exposed neck as she rode out her orgasm.

Emily hummed as her orgasm subsided. She grabbed Allie's face and brought it to hers, kissing her deeply. "You're good at that." She complimented against Allie's lips.

Allie smiled and relaxed her body, putting most of her body weight on Emily. One of Emily's hands absently drew circles on her back while the other fixed Allie's soft hair.

After a few minutes Allie went to get off of Emily, which prompted Emily to wrap her arms and legs around Allie's body in protest. "No don't move." She mumbled.

"I'm crushing you." Allie insisted.

Emily shook her head. "You're like a sexy weighted blanket."

Allie smiled as she shifted slightly so she could kiss Emily again. "But I want to play more." Allie moved to kiss Emily's cheek before moving to her shoulder. She lifted herself off of Emily to move down her body.

Allie took one of Emily's stiff nipples into her mouth, sucking gently. Emily's eyes fluttered closed as Allie's other hand massaged her other boob.

"Look behind the pillow." Emily panted. Allie moved to investigate and found Emily's vibrator. "You want me to work with my replacement?" She asked with a smirk.

Emily sat up and kissed Allie. "It's a win win for me."

Allie pushed Emily so that she was on her back again and moved so that her core was hovering over Emily's. Emily's hand drifted to Allie's pussy. "You're so wet." She groaned.

"Well duh." Allie said with a million dollar smile that made Emily want to slap and kiss her at the same time.

"Fuck me." Emily ordered. Allie did as she was told and gently lowered her body until their core's touched. She turned on the vibrator and placed it between them. The contact of the vibrator made both women gasp. Allie slowly moved her hips and created a friction that made both women cry out.

Allie grasped onto Emily's leg and Emily grabbed Allie's ass, pulling her as close as possible.

"That feels so good." Allie moaned as both women were pushing themselves onto the toy. Allie looked at the brunette below her. "God, you are sexy." She groaned.

Allie couldn't stop looking at Emily as she moaned, cursed, and begged Allie for more. Allie felt her orgasm fast approaching. Her eyes squeezed shut, and she moaned as she came. "Fuck yes!"

Emily kept pushing and pulling her hips making her orgasm last longer. She heard Emily cry out and opened her eyes in time to see Emily's face scrunch up in pleasure. "God, Allie!" She all but screamed as her orgasm ripped through her.

Allie moved off of Emily, turned off the vibrator, and flopped on the other side of the couch. The sound of heavy breathing filled the quiet room as they settled into the after glow.

Emily moved to Allie's side of the couch and cuddled into her. Emily lost track of how long they stayed like that. The truth was that Emily was trying to delay the inevitable. She didn't want to break things off with Allie, even though she knew she had to.

JJ wanted to give their relationship another go. JJ had been the only person that Emily had envisioned growing old with. She had to give it another shot. And she had to do it with a clear conscious and without Allie.

"Lets eat." She suggested and Allie agreed. They both redressed and started to eat. They talked about nothing in particular but Emily found it difficult to maintain a conversation.

"Can we talk about something serious?" Emily asked awkwardly, breaking the silence.

After a beat of silence Allie looked up at Emily and responded. "I feel like I know where this is going." The semester was coming to an end and the future was something they had never spoke about. The whole evening had seemed too perfect. Like a nice memory to end things on.

Emily sighed, putting down her fork. "It had to happen eventually." Emily replied, confirming to Allie that this was in fact the end.

Allie swallowed whatever feelings she had and put on her cool and unbothered poker face. "This is true." She stood up and put her empty dishes in the sink. "It was a pretty good run."

"I'm glad you confidently proposed this arrangement to me." Emily said with a smile. "I'm sorry it had to end." Allie smiled and shrugged.

Emily scratched the back of her neck and looked at the floor. "I don't know how to do this. I feel bad."

"Hey, this was on your terms, remember?" Allie replied, putting on her jacket. She paused. "So call me if things go south with the blonde."

Emily's mouth fell open. "How did you-?" She inquired before Allie interrupted.

Allie shrugged. "You seem like you would go for blondes." She replied with a big grin because she knew she was right.

Emily couldn't help but smile. "You're not blonde." She jokingly scoffed.

"I don't count because I charmed my way into your pants." Allie said with an easy laugh. "We both know that."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Sure, we'll go with that." She sighed as the smile that had been on her face all semester began to fade.

They were silence for a while. Emily stared into Allie's eyes but Allie couldn't bring herself to look at Emily. Allie knew this part would be hard pretty quickly into their arrangement. She selfishly had hoped that Emily would fall in love with her at some point but she knew it had been a long shot.

Emily let out a steadying breath and Allie finally looked up at her. "I didn't expect breaking off a sexual relationship with a student would be so difficult." Emily admitted. Allie's expression must have given away how shocked that disclosure had been, and it caused her to laugh lightly. "What? My heart isn't made of stone."

Emily made the move that Allie hoped she would make and walked over to her. Emily wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her in for a final kiss. It was slow and sweet but it couldn't last forever and therefore it was much to short. Emily pulled away slightly before capturing Allie in an almost bone crushing hug.

Allie squeezed her eyes shut and hugged her back. She inhaled the calming scent of Emily's shampoo and took the moment to enjoy Emily's body pressed up against hers and how happy and safe it made her feel.

After what felt like milliseconds, they separated and Allie took a step back. She ran a hand through her hair as she walked towards the door, Emily followed behind her.

When she opened the door she turned to Emily. "Good luck." She said sincerely and Emily nodded with a smile. Emily leaned against the doorway and crossed her arms loosely under her chest and watched as Allie walked down the hall. "And hey, don't get rid of that lamp." Allie said over her shoulder, before turning around fully and walking backwards long enough to give Emily one of her famous shit eating smiles, that always melted Emily.

Allie watched as the beautiful brunette laughed, before she turned and walking forward again. This moment felt like a dream. The whole semester had felt like a dream. And although Allie would be the first to admit that she had let her heart get involved too much, she was happy she did it. Another experience to cross of her bucket list and a new impossible standard for her next lover to top.

Emily watched until Allie disappeared into the elevator before finally closing the door. Once closed, she rested her back against the door and smiled to herself. She had just had the most exciting semester of her career and there wasn't a single soul that she could tell. She scanned her empty apartment until her gaze landed on that ugly lamp.

Emily acknowledged that not only would she never replace it but also that she would probably end up getting a second one to match it.


End file.
